


Detroit: Red Lion

by NikkiOnEdge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (bad) romance, Age Difference, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Connor is a sweetheart!, Cutting, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Gavin Reed, Depression, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed has a cat, Gavin Reed is a Tsundere, Gavin Reed is a sassy boy, Gavin Reed!emption, Gavin Reed/OC - Freeform, Hank is a good dad/uncle!, Hannor/Hancon in the background, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Night Terrors, OC has a cat!, OC has a trauma, OC is a badass outside, OC is a broken softie inside, OC is a sassy girl, OOC Gavin Reed, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, RK900/OC, Revenge, Richard and Connor are brothers here!, Richard is already a deviant, Richard is lost but trying his best!, Serial Killers, Sexism, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Soft Gavin Reed, Suggestive Themes, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, no Reed900, nsfw-ish moments!, touch starving Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiOnEdge/pseuds/NikkiOnEdge
Summary: ~*~“And if I don't listen to you, Mrs. Bitch?” Gavin said with sweet poison. Mia only tilted her head, looking at him with a kind of pity.“You’re gonna have a bad time with me.”Gavin let out a mirthless laugh and arched, head falling backwards and then returning to look down, eyes squinted in fury. “You’re a girl, smaller than me and weaker. I could snap you in two, baby~” Gavin winked and hummed at the thought. Mia only smiled ugly, leaning to his chest. She continued to remain calm and collected, unfazed by his minor temper tantrum.“You can try~”~*~





	1. POSTER

                                                         


	2. Chapter One: The Cat ate the Dog

 

_It has been just over a year since androids officially gained their own rights, proving themselves to be a lifeform equal to those of humans. After the revolution, everything has changed - but crime never sleeps. A serial killer has appeared in the Detroit City, killing both one human and one android every month. This killer has a unique signature, yet no one has caught them yet. Thus, the Detroit task force has formed a special group of two best detectives and their respective androids – yet they need help. A young lieutenant joins their group - a child prodigy and one with a fresh eye for their case. Apparently, the only detective that isn’t pleased with this decision is Reed – but is that for sure?_

 

**~*~**

 

The Detroit Police Department was always busy. Crime never slept, accidents happened, people needed help. Some things never changed.

Today was a different day. The entire station was buzzing with talk and gossip, the entire station alive with new energy.

 

“I heard she’s as sharp as a knife.”

"Dude! No wonder! She's the youngest lieutenant in New Baltimore! She solved that famous case with the serial killer ‘MadDog’ a year ago!"

“She’s only 24 or 25 years old? How the hell is she a lieutenant?”

“Child prodigy? I also heard she graduated from the academy at a young age… I suppose that would make sense…”

“That’s crazy! Why would such a _star_ be sent _here_? Here? We are nothing compared to the bigger cities!”

“I heard rumours she beat her old boss and he sent her here as some form of a disciplinary punishment!”

"Seriously? That’s ridiculous. I heard she just wanted to try a something new. After the android revolution, Detroit is perfect for any policeman or woman! There's always something to do here!”

“I wonder how she looks like… and why she is nicknamed as _Red Lion_? Do you think that she has bloody eyes or a skin condition, or what?”

“Hahaha! Yea, maybe we will see a young, serious lady, with cold eyes?”

“Jezus, another "don’t-touch-me-lady” who swallowed a stick? No thank you… too many of those already around here.”

"That is true, we already have a cold bitch here. Isn’t that right, Tina?”

“Shut up, asshole!”

 

The group of officers stood around in their little group, loudly talking and asking to another. At a further desk, two other officers watched them, listening to their conversation. One pair of eyes were grey and distant, obviously less interested in what they were saying and more annoyed with how loud they were. The other pair was an ice-cold blue, one who was staring at them curiously. The LED on his temple whirled a bright yellow as he tried to understand what they were talking about. The humans took no notice of the eavesdroppers though, continuing to talk without them. After so much, he was still invisible to them. The revolution may have given him equal rights as the humans, but the line had been drawn in the sand a long time ago. He was a working member of the Detroit Police Force, but still, he was still just an android. He wasn’t worried about that now. There was something else on his mind…

 

“What are they talking about?” he asked, turning to the human closest to him.

 

Detective Gavin Reed (known as the biggest asshole in the Detroit Department) murmured softly, looking completely disinterested with his typical bored-but-angry expression. With a soft sigh, he looked over his shoulder, peering at the group of co-workers. RK-900 (android assigned to detective Reed who called him Richard because of _obvious_ reasons), was sitting in front of him, as always, watching the small group as well. His blue eyes silently studying, searching for answers.

 

The two of them heard a small snort and, as one, looked over at Hank's desk. The old man was sitting with his arms crossed, a playful grin on his face. Connor was sitting next to him, also looking with his soft expression. Where Richard was calculating and distant, Connor was warm. “And that’s why you should have listened to this morning’s announcement instead of sleeping in bed or fighting with each other in the car." Hank said with his usual gruffness yet he grinned. Gavin shot him a glare, a typical scowl forming on his face.

 

“The fuck do you mean?” Reed spat, sliding legs from desk to the ground. “You weren’t that much better before Connor showed up!” Connor looked to Richard and met his visual sensors. Richard’s LED was blinking yellow, synchronizing with Connor’s, and, ignoring Connor’s small facial twitching, two androids’ hardware connected and shared the news.

 

_Interesting._

 

“Detective, I’ve received information that a new lieutenant is supposed to join our team," Richard said calmly and unfeelingly. Gavin crossed his arms, brow raising. “She seems to have several credentials to her name…”

 

_She?!_

 

“ _What?_ Why? We don’t need _a girl_ joining our team. Four is a crowd already…” He only murmured, looking away from the rest of them. Hank rolled eyes, Connor only chuckled. Four of them had been working together for three months already. The best two detectives and two prototype androids were assigned to a case involving a serial killer. So far, their cooperation was “good”, let’s say for the sake of the chief. But having a girl around? That was too much for Gavin. He could imagine her bossing them all around, avoiding mud puddles to protect her shoes from grime…

 

“It was Fowler’s order to bring her here. He believes that we need a fresh eye for our case. She is the best in her town, she might be able to help us.” Hank said with bored but angry tone, his eyes showing irritation. “Better not to let Fowler hear those comments. You’ll get everyone in the department enrolled in those Gender Discrimination Seminars for your words.”

 

Gavin only tsked, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t like he despised _all_ the women in the world, but he truly believed that women officers were too soft for this job. Unless that woman was Tina Chen - he was genuinely scared of her since she had beaten the hell out of him after failing a mission.

 

“Mia Johnson, or the Red Lion, age 24. Born on 17th February 2015, and the youngest lieutenant in the New Baltimore. She was promoted after solving a case with a serial killer called MadDog. Graduated from the police academy with honours. The family lives in Canada, no current information about her status or relationship. According to newspapers, she is an ‘independent, charismatic and fearless woman in the New Baltimore Police Department, who, with honour protects people from the crime’. I’ve also managed to find her photo and have already sent it to your tablet, detective.”

 

Gavin was listening to Richard’s dialogue with furrowed eyebrows and a look of disbelief, but he slowly reached for the tablet, unlocking and looking at the picture. There was a group of all the officers, who was involved in the case. Gavin didn’t have to look for her for too long - there was a small woman with long, dyed red hair in the middle of the picture. A playful grin was on her face, her eyes so dark that they looked black, and they looked as if looking at the viewer personally. Gavin involuntary shivered with unease - he could sense upcoming troubles with her.

 

"Miss Mia should arrive soon. After her talk with the Captain Fowler, we can show her desk, the department and finally the explain everything about our case, showing her what evidence we have collected as well.” Connor’s voice was cheerful and he was smiling. Gavin could see that the android was excited. He always was when someone new joined their station. Connor would have a chance to make new friends and recite his famous line _"My name is Connor, prototype RK800. I'm the android detective that is working with Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”_

 

“Good plan, Connor.” Hank with a soft smile, Connor only nodded, his smile becoming more genuine. Gavin groaned aloud at such sweetness being shared in front of him and was about to complain more when all of them heard the opening door and now excited voices from the group behind them.

 

“She’s here!”

 

Gavin’s entire body tensed though he did not know _why_. He leaned against his desk as if he had been working hard, yet his eyes searched the office, trying to locate the girl. As soon as Gavin had done that, his eyes widened in shock and disgust. He expected… _What did he expect anyway? He had just seen a picture of her._ All he knew was this was not who he expected.

 

Mia, if it was truly her, had changed. Gone was the sweet and girly look to her. Here… _this_ girl looked like an evil twin of the picture that Richard had just shown him. She was still small, seeming to be half of his height. But her long hair was no longer, cut to short bob with the same unnatural coral-red colour. She was dressed in a semi-long coat with a hoodie underneath, ripped blue jeans and black heavy boots. The soles clunked heavy against the floors, echoing even in the large department. The badge and gun were attached to her thighs, the gun probably bigger than her hand. Her eyes were bored, numb, and calculating - almost like Richard’s, even if she wasn’t an android. No smile on her face, not even a warm feature. Gavin blinked, seeing a pale scar running across her lips and down to chin - he didn't remember seeing it on the photo.

 

As soon as the girl had entered, a deafening silence fell in the whole department. The echoes of her stomping were dreadful. All officers were focused on the new guest who now entered the Captain’s office – all of them in a great shock after such large expectations. They were advertised a giant and here they were given a dwarf. Curious eyes were watching her talk with Fowler now.

 

The Captain was wearing a genuine smile, probably happy to have a new and a good detective aboard. To Gavin’s surprise her face softened, there was even a little smile on her lips, but the same _numb_ eyes. Soon two of them were standing, shaking their hands. Fowler’s gesticulating at four detectives, Mia only glanced at them and nodded. After that she walked off the office, now standing on top and looking around - looking at _everyone_. Those cold, dead and calculating eyes, she seemed to be taking everything in.

 

There were a few coughs and suddenly people got back to their work - forced conversation and phone calls, afraid to look directly into girl’s eyes. All four detectives were sitting in their chairs, waiting for the girl to join them. Hank and Connor seemed to be happy and open instead of scared. Richard seemed to be intrigued while Gavin just felt _uneasy_. He didn’t want to work with her. There was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way, gave him goosebumps, he didn’t like the girl at all.

 

Mia stood next to Hank, small smile on her face, a small hand outstretched. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson? Nice to meet you. I’ve heard and read a lot about you, it’s an honour for me to work with you. I’m Mia Johnson.” Hank chuckled and stood up, firmly shaking girl’s hand. Here was someone who was younger but with sweet manners. Something that Hank did not mind. Actually, he liked being praised. It was a change that he had first noticed when Connor appeared in his life, teaching him how to be happy and feel _human_ once again.

 

"Nice to meet you too, kid. Looking forward to working with you. We’ve seen your work history, and it really is impressive. Such a young age and already famous, huh? Perhaps _somebody_ should take notes and finally work on getting his own promotion.” The last sentence was louder, Hank’s eyes travelling to Gavin, giving him a small tick of the brows. Gavin only tsked and looked away from them, leaning to his chair and ignoring the comment. He refused to be mocked and compared to _a girl_.

 

Connor was on his feet, his hand reaching out to Mia. He was the more courteous of the two androids, less reserved. "Hello, Miss Johnson. My name is Connor, prototype RK800. I'm the android detective that is working with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. It's nice to meet you." The girl smiled, her eyes travelling up and down Connor.

 

"An android detective, huh? I've heard a lot about you as well, Connor. Especially after all your work during the android revolution. I can't wait to see you in action. I must admit, I'm both amazed and intrigued by androids and their abilities." The sensors in Connor’s face heated slightly at the praise, giving him the appearance of a slight blush, making him look more human. His hardware had not properly factored in the chance that Mia would know of, and already like him. Hank only laughed, patting his shoulders.

 

Next to be introduced was Richard. He approached and smiled down at her, mimicking Connor’s actions. She was barely level with his sternum yet her eyes were sharp and calm, showing no discomfort over their size difference. Richard truly appreciated that - sometimes it hurt him seeing human’s fear because of his height. He can be intimidating and dangerous, but after all, he wasn't that bad. Both squeezed their hands, android already reciting his own words.

 

“Welcome abroad, lieutenant. I am Richard the RK900. I’m also an android. Consider me something like Connor’s younger brother. I’m working with detective Gavin Reed who…” He paused for a moment, looking at the man as if expecting him to get up and introduce himself. Yet Gavin was sitting at his desk, face showing unreasonable anger, eyes flashing. The four of them were looking at the man, silently praying to him not snapping as usual. Gavin’s eyes were locked with Mia’s, who now was missing her small smile. Her face was back to serious and calculating - searching him as if as a damn android.

 

“Who is sitting _right here_ , huh?” Mia smugly grinned and Gavin _didn’t like it_. He could feel his eyes narrow at her and his mouth set in an ugly line as he glared at her. Other newcomers had shrunk at the sight of his scowl, but she wasn’t affected by it. Instead of stepping back, she shrugged her shoulders, eyes glued to him.

 

“I guess you’re not so happy working with a girl, huh? I know types as you. Bossy, rude, antisocial. Better get used to it, you can't change the world alone, _boy_.” She said in a calm but bitter manner, leaning closer to his desk and crossing arms. Mocking him. Gavin’s anger snapped. Before Richard and Hank were able to stop him, he jumped into Mia’s face, waving a finger in front of her.

 

“Listen here you _little bitch_. I don’t care who you are or what you did. This is _our_ territory, not yours. You are here to help _us_ , not us or anyone order around. After all, I will not listen to a _baby girl._ ” Gavin seethed and snorted, looking up and down at her. He could see her closely now - her black eyes, her scar on lips, puffy mouth and little freckles on the nose. The redness from her hair was almost illuminating on his skin. She was wearing fingerless gloves, ones that were weirdly shaped on her knuckles. Gavin was easily towering over her yet, like Richard, the girl seemed not to be touched by fear of his intimidating height. She only snorted and stood up, their chests almost brushing against one another as her eyes locked with his, chin raised.

 

“Let’s get a few things straight. First off, I don’t care about you as well. Secondly, there’s no orders or territory when it comes to solving a case, other than that of the Captain’s. Third, if I chose to, I will order you around, no matter what. I’m your _superior_ , ranked higher than you, just like Hank. And frankly, I don’t care if you like it or not. I don’t give _a shit_ about _you_ and your _fucking ego trip_. And one last thing, it’s _Mrs. Bitch_ for you, motherfucker.” Mia’s voice was calm but vicious. Her eyes cold and opened fully, black pupils consuming the grey irises now. Her pose was calm and steady, her aura cold and demanding.

 

Gavin shivered slightly yet he snorted loudly in an attempt to hide it. He looked around the office - it was quiet once again, everyone’s looking at them. Even Fowler had stood up from his chair, looking intrigued at the action. Gavin ignored Hank’s furious, Connor’s pleading and Richard’s calculating eyes. He looked down at the girl, grinning ugly. He leaned to her, baring his teeth. “And if I don't listen to you, _Mrs. Bitch_?” Gavin said with sweet poison. Mia only tilted her head, looking at him with a kind of pity.

 

“You’re gonna have a bad time with me.”

 

Gavin let out a mirthless laugh and arched, head falling backwards and then returning to look down, eyes squinted in fury. “You’re _a girl_ , _smaller_ than me and _weaker_. I could _snap_ you in two, baby~” Gavin winked and hummed at the thought.

 

Mia only smiled ugly, leaning to his chest. She continued to remain calm and collected, unfazed by his minor temper tantrum. “You can try.” she whispered, winking back at him. This time Gavin visibly tensed, looking at his left as if contemplating something. _Say something or not? Do I do something or not?_

 

Sensing his deliberation, Mia gave a victorious grin. “What? You don’t think your ego and tiny penis can handle the stress?”

 

_Fuck it._

 

“ _ **Gavin no-!?**_ ” Hank shouted and tried to stop him but he was too late. Gavin’s mind was made up. Drawing back his fist, he pulled it back released the punch, aiming for Mia’s nose. He was done with the insults and superiority complex. He’d put her in her place, once and for all. She wanted to tease him? She would pay the price. Gavin grit his teeth, watching as if in slow motion his fist sail towards her smug face. He’s not gonna be worse than _a girl_. He’s not gonna be ordered around by such _a bitch_. He’s not gonna fail because of-

 

Gavin could only watch as the smaller girl blocked his punch, throwing up her arm, grabbing his forearm and pushing it away – pushing it towards the nearby computer desk. The force was too strong and man couldn’t stop it, causing him to connect with it. He cried out at the contact with the hardwood, hearing the hard echo of the desk, and then the delicate snapping of bones. But it wasn't over.

 

There was a glimpse of flowing red hair, rippling like wind on a bloody river. Before he could react he felt a strong punch in his abdomen, the force seeming to echo throughout his entire body. With a violent cough, he felt his stomach rebel against the force. With a savage cough, blood filled his mouth, dripping down his lips. He bent slightly, arms crossing in front of him, shielding the area from further damage.

 

Mia wasn’t through with him yet.

 

The girl moved forward him, her fist coming up, catching his chin in a savage uppercut. The force of the punch sent him to the floor, head over ass. Blood was humming in his ears, voices seemed to be coming from far away, and his world was spinning. He saw the black and white uniform first, then brown jacket of Hank's. Colours danced in front of his eyes, meaning nothing to him. Finally, he saw the unnatural red colour and felt something heavy being placed on his neck. His very vulnerable neck. Gavin snapped from his dazed state, angry but powerless eyes focusing on the girl. Mia was staring into his eyes, her boot slowly squeezing his neck. He instinctively grabbed on her boot, trying to shove it off but he didn’t have a chance. She drove her shoe deeper into his neck, immobilizing him. He was helpless, only able to watch her with slowly widening eyes.

 

“That was a warning, Detective Reed. Stay out of my way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated! :3  
> * Visit my blog nikki-on-edge.tumblr for fanarts and more!  
> * Thank you Canadian_BuckBeaver for being my beta-reader, you are my hero!


	3. Chapter Two: You BETcha!

 

Next week was absolute hell for Gavin. He couldn't stand the atmosphere in the office.

 

Everything had started at the Captain's office. Somehow Fowler wasn’t furious about his misbehaviour. When Gavin was sitting in his office, with clear anger and frustration on his face (along with dressing here and there), he could see an amusement on Captain’s face - and it made him even more angry and _ashamed_. How did it happen? He was beaten up by the girl - by the one and new girl _precisely._ The whole department was already laughing at him. Something about how his mouth finally got him what he deserved. There was no peace or sanctuary for him here. Even his own damn partner, Richard was watching him with a sly smile. Seeing Gavin Reed in such a beaten state and shape - _priceless._

 

Gavin’s blood was always faster than a clear head. OK, he attacked the new lieutenant, _so what_? He was provoked into attacking her. He was defending himself. So what if he started the fight, but who cared? He’s not going to be worse than _a girl_.

 

To Gavin’s surprise, Fowler let him off with a warning. Mia refused to lodge an official complaint against him, so the Captain couldn’t do much more than punish him for the attempted attack. The good Captain hadn’t fired him – at least not yet. Gavin believed Fowler took _pity_ on him so he could see him suffer more… _Such a motherfucker._ First the android, now the _fucking girl_.

 

So there Gavin was, sitting at his desk like a pouting child, angry at the world. He didn’t care about his co-workers and their stupid rumours. He had never been held in a good standing with them. Richard was probably the only one who could stand his always bad mood, but who would be surprised? Richard was a machine - a deviated android but still just _a machine_. A machine with a damn smirk on his face, as if he was amused by the human’s antics.

 

Gavin wanted to rip that smile off of his face but that would mean another loss, another public humiliation. Gavin would never win against android who supposed to be faster, stronger and more resilient than his predecessor.

 

He was alone at his desk, staring blankly at his computer, contemplating the fight. He had somehow lost against a girl. Gavin could still feel her punches, the bruises on his body still fresh. How the hell she did she have such strength anyway? Something must be fixed in her favour… probably with her weird gloves. Gavin wouldn’t be surprised if she had knuckle dusters sewed in them.

 

To his disgust, Connor and Hank were talking with her, even laughing with her. He did his best to ignore them but their laughs echoed in the office and making Gavin _sick._ What happened to loyalty? When Gavin had raised a fist on Mia, Hank and Connor got scared at first, truly concerned over the girl. But after seeing her almost _destroy_ Gavin motherfucking Reed, they didn’t bat an eye. Instead, they were sure that she would be fine for the rest of the time here. Like she would fit in here.

 

And if that wasn’t enough to raise Gavin’s fury, they would sometimes glancing at Gavin, pity-filled smiles on their faces. Most of the time Mia was showing him her back - not that Gavin minded. That way he wouldn’t see her ugly face and feel the need to attack her again. Save him the trouble.

 

Gavin couldn’t stand hearing another shared laugh and he stormed into break room to grab a coffee. When he had entered the room, it was completely silent. The officers who were whispering a moment before were looking at him with knowing smirks. Gavin glared at them, ignoring them and walking to a coffee machine. He quickly peeked at the glass door, checking out his reflection and cursed quietly. He's going to have bruises, because of some _damn red bitch._

 

"So, Reed? Happy to have such a badass in your team? Finally someone able to tame you, huh? And it's _a girl~_ ” Gavin heard Tina’s little attack and he could see her stupid grin without even looking at her. Gavin grabbed a doughnut and leaned to counter, now facing the standing officers few meters ahead.

 

“Such a red bitch will not have control over me.” He sneered, biting on a doughnut. Maybe sugar would rise his mood a bit. “She won because I didn’t go with my full potential…” Gavin added quickly and Tina laughed, a few officers following her.

 

“Full potential? Oh please, even your dick is below average.” Tina snorted ugly but Gavin only grinned.

 

“That’s not what I heard from your pretty mouth a few years ago, back at my car, sweetheart~” Man winked and laughed at officer’s scowl and disgust. Tina rolled her eyes and escaped the room, want to leave the asshole to his own imagination, in own twisted world. Gavin took it as a little victory. First during these days so far.

 

Peter, one of his co-workers came closer, smirking at him. Gavin locked eyes with him, patiently waiting – he almost knew that Peter was on something. That ginger bastard was _always_ on something. “So, Gavin, there’s a bet around the department. Wonder if you would try it as well?” Gavin’s brow raised at that.

 

“What’s the bet?”

 

“Whoever reaches the Red Lion and takes her to bed, will win a thousand dollars. Providing the photo with her in bed first, of course.” Gavin almost puked at that nickname but didn't when he heard the sum. _Thousand dollars?_ With them, he could finally repair his old, classic car, not to mention the revenge on the red bitch. Gavin smirked, sipping his coffee almost nonchalantly.

 

“Who’s in?”

 

Peter grinned at his question, looking at him then at his friends behind. “Mark set up $100 on himself, as well as Paul and James. Most of the guys are betting on either Connor or Richard fucking her first since she openly admitted to being interested in androids. No one can mess with Hank since he’s old _but_ still in charge – even if Tina says it would be beneficial for Hank to put his dick in a young lieutenant.” Peter laughed at his own words and Gavin scowled at him with pure disgust.

 

The last suggestion was kind of heinous, but what surprised Gavin was that people were actually betting money on Richard. He would expect his android to be the last one to reach the Red Lion. Not because she was a bitch (which was rather obvious), but because Richard was so stoic and serious, apathetic and boring. Like talking or sitting close to a brick wall. Richard didn’t have such as positive energy as Connor had. Fuck, people were usually scared of him but Mia seemed not to care about his height or icy-eyes. Freaks for a freak, huh? _But still_ , their energy was so different. _Too different_.

 

Gavin swallowed the last piece of doughnut and sipped his coffee. He grinned while looking at Mia, who was sitting far away at her desk and talking with Connor and Hank about the case. Gavin couldn’t resist but try to mess with the girl even more.

 

“I bet $300 that I’m gonna be the one to break her heart~” Gavin almost purred, still looking at red hair girl. _Fuck Mia, fuck her heavy hands, fuck her disgusting,_ _scarred_ _mouth._ That would be such a sweet and perfect revenge for her being a bitch to him. If she only would have fallen in line like a good, little girl. For a second he dreamt about a reverse role - her being _his bitch_ …

 

There were a few whistles and a few snickers. Peter only nodded, also looking at Mia. “I bet she’s still a virgin.” He said with a fake pity, making Gavin laugh aloud.

 

“Probably, better for me then. I can show her the meaning of rough sex~”

 

“But you must be _the top, not the bottom_ , detective.”

 

Gavin choked hard on his coffee at Richard’s voice. The android entered the room with a smirk on his face. Bastard as always was following him and probably overheard the conversation. Wheezing and gasping for breath, Gavin glared at the tinhead.

 

The man wasn’t stupid. He had heard the rumours that he and Richard were sleeping together. _Such a pile of fake bullshit_. Yes, Richard had been living with him for almost a year now because of Fowler’s orders, but Gavin felt _nothing_ towards the android. At least nothing good towards the pile of rust and bolts. Just two guys, living under the same roof, hating each other and making their life more miserable with little tricks or words here and there. Gavin Reed would **never** submit to an android by the way.

 

“The fuck, you creep?!” Gavin rasped out, jumping on his feet when Richard came closer. Android started preparing his own coffee, the special one with the blue blood. Androids didn't need to eat, but there were benefits from drinking beverages with a bit of thirium so their bio-components would work properly.

 

Officers were watching two detectives with curiosity – Gavin and Richard sharing a death glare now. “I wish to join the bet. I will set $500 on myself.” Richard said calmly, making the officers shout in excitement. Gavin’s fists clenched in fury.

 

“What. The. _Fuck._ ” Reed sneered quietly, Richard only winked at him, his stupid grin widening.

 

“Why would _you_ have all the fun, detective? Let’s raise it up a level then~”

 

Gavin hated androids so much. Plastic pricks were everywhere now, protected by their laws and rights, stealing jobs and sometimes behaving as a better, more superior race. But Gavin, he hated Red Lion much _more_. He only grinned. He couldn’t wait to see the results of their sweet bet.

 

**~*~**

 

Revenge would be sweet to him, Gavin decided as he leaned back in his sofa. He had been thinking whole night about a good plan to “steal Mia’s heart”. At first, he decided to apologize - even if he needed to _force_ himself to do that, no matter how much he wanted to spit on her and punch her back. But Gavin would play gently, woo her. He was always a good actor. And the bet, now raising to almost two thousand dollars? How could he miss such a chance?

 

So Gavin decided to buy her flowers and a nice bottle of champagne. The expensive kind. Bitches always loved that kind of presents. Later he could gain her trust, offer her any help with the case or bring her coffee every day for a week or two. Gavin calculated that he could break her in in about a month. Just to be safe though he had also searched on the Internet for any advice towards “cold, bitchy woman”. Guys from forums were talking about being nice-nice, buy her trust and confidence and then break her, and show the place in bed, _underneath him, inside of her_. Gavin couldn’t wait to see her face in tears, to hear her begs, to finally grab her and-

 

“Your mating hormones are elevated… either you are getting off to a fantasy in your head, or you need medical attention. In other words, you are hard and that’s _disgusting_.”

 

Gavin almost shrieked at the voice behind him. He spun on the sofa, seeing Richard leaning to the doorframe, arms crossed, a stupid smile placed on his perfect face. Gavin wanted to snap at him but then he felt _it_ \- he was truly hard and it was bit painful now to even stand, let alone ignore. When was the last time since he masturbated anyway? He couldn’t even remember.

 

Gavin groaned and chose to ignore android, getting back to his computer. Richard only sighed aloud, recognizing the familiar porn sites. XxXBabes, PornHube… it seemed to Richard that Gavin was well and truly desperate now. “What are you looking at? _Get a move on!_ ” Gavin shouted angrily, throwing his slipper at Richard. The android’s reaction was rather disappointing really. He only rolled eyes, shaking his head - fluffy slipped landed on his chest and fell down, ending its travel quickly. But Gavin had a point. It made no sense to talk to Gavin in this situation, so Richard shook his head and escaped to his room.

 

Sometimes Gavin was truly disgusting to him. Richard had tried to reach out to him, to understand his behaviour. He had estimated that there was some form of mental trauma that made Gavin act like an asshole but Gavin refused to open up to him. And there was no way that he would open up to the robot in the immediate future. Most of the possible paths with Gavin were locked, almost shouting with red light at him. Tonight though, tonight Richard wasn’t worried about that. He would work on it later. After all, Richard decided to focus on the small, red hair girl instead.

 

Richard had to admit he was surprised at the first day. Sure with the data that he had collected on Mia he knew that she wouldn’t take Gavin’s comments well, but attacking him? He didn’t have the time to do anything, but was overjoyed not to have to do anything. He was able to enjoy watching Mia's fighting and sending detective on the floor. Perhaps, as Gavin’s partner, he should have stopped her. But he didn’t, nor did he regret his decision. Gavin deserved it and Richard was more curious to see the effects. He wasn’t disappointed yet. There wasn’t many that could impede Gavin’s mind like that.

 

Mia’s behaviour did not follow the ‘formula’ that Gavin was used to others following. It sent him internally reeling. Gavin was used to scaring others into falling in line with him or doing his work for him. It was one of many reasons that he and Gavin didn’t necessarily get alone. He wasn’t intimidated by the flashling as the rest of the department was.

 

Richard knew that not even Fowler has a full control over Gavin. And after the first couple months of being bossed around, most of the people would avoid him, others could silently watching him, or sending hateful glares. Richard got used to it. He was the first one who somehow could block Gavin, hold his anger or prevent the hot-headed detective to run into more troubles. He could look after the idiot. But now, having some kind of friend in Mia, it would be beneficial. Maybe she would be the one who finally would tame Gavin, change him for better? He hoped so but that would be a long way to go.

 

A smirk spread across Richard’s face as he recalled those small fists perfectly landing on Gavin’s vital points. Before the fight started, Richard had scanned her, finding special gloves with knuckle dusters hidden in them. The android had to admit that those had been an intelligent addition to her. They suited the small woman, mimicking her in a way. Nearly invisible, small, and were a surprise when they ‘hit back’. Maybe he would buy such gloves for himself as well? ...no, better not to. Gavin would _not_ have survived the additional metal than Richard’s own in his already sturdy punches.

 

It was annoying that both he and Gavin had decided to do similar research. Richard also searched on the Internet, finding useful information about humans’ characters and relationships. He was still new to feelings, and for the past year he had been mostly gathering anger or hate from Gavin. Now however, Richard was interested in gathering more, this time better feelings.

 

Who knows? Maybe little lieutenant would change him as well?

 

**~*~**

 

“ _What the fuck is that?”_

 

Mia was standing in front of what was her new desk. It was impossible to know what exactly it was as it was now covered with flowers, chocolate boxes, and even stuffed animals. Her face was surprised, but also angry. Who dared play her like this? She looked around, trying to understand someone’s idea of a sick joke. Mia knew she was kind of newbie, at least she was in Detroit, on unfamiliar territory and most of the officers who didn’t like her but _still_. Still, they had no rights to play around with her.

 

Connor and Hank were just as surprised as Mia. They had never seen their fellow co-workers act like this. Connor was already next to her, analysing all the packages for minute clues. Fingerprints, hair, the smallest snips of DNA… "I collected data, lieutenant. I can tell you who brought what." Mia blinked and, instead of responding, groaned aloud, quickly grabbing on all the flowers and sending them into the bin.

 

“I appreciate your attempts Connor, but I really don’t care who. Thank you anyways. And here, have some.” Mia pushed a box of chocolate into his hands before grabbing the rest of the boxes and marching them into the break room. She almost slammed the boxes on the table, making the present officers jump.

 

“Chocolate on the house, you’re welcome!” Mia spat with a forced smile and stomped out of the room. She looked at a few stuffed animals, not knowing what she should do with them. Deep inside of her she had to admit they were cute and that she wanted to keep them but that would mean _a fail_ for her and an _acceptance_ of their sick games. She decided to take plushies to a nearby hospital after her work. The kids would love them more than she would anyway.

 

“Good morning, lieutenant.” Richard’s voice brought out everyone's attention. Mia also looked, ready to greet him, but as soon as she had faced him, her expression dropped.

 

Android was stood in front of her with a small red rose and Starbucks coffee in his hands.

 

_...she didn’t have a b-day today, what the fuck was going on?_

 

Richard spotted her reaction, now looking around to gather more data - he found the flowers in the bin, fingerprints from his co-workers all over her desk. He even followed her way to break room, now seeing the pile of boxes on the table. A few stuffed animals were in her spare bag, ready to be moved out.

 

Richard knew that game was on but he didn’t expect such _determination_ from others. He looked down at his own presents, now feeling like _an idiot_. He quickly searched for the best approach to avoid such an uncomfortable and awkward situation.

 

“I brought you coffee, lieutenant. Caramel latte, just like you love.” Richard almost sang, offering her a coffee. Mia looked at android dumbfounded, then at coffee – even more uneasy. She took the cup with slight hesitation, now eyeing the rose in his other hand.

 

“Thanks, that’s nice of you… And what’s _that?_ ” Mia spoked carefully and then pointed at the rose, catching Richard's shifty eyes.

 

“That’s… a present for my brother, _yes_ , for Connor.” Richard quickly said and walked to Connor, snapping rose in half and putting a flower behind his ear. Connor was as dumbfounded as Mia – along with the rest of the predict.

 

“Hey? What about me? No coffee, no flowers?” Hank huffed with sarcasm, crossing his arms. Richard quickly reached for his inside pocket, grabbing a piece of candy and placing on Hank’s desk.

 

“There you go, lieutenant.”

 

Hank’s eyebrows tried to hide in his hair, blinking in surprise at the strawberry candy, now laying on his desk. He slowly looked at lost and blushing Connor (Hank couldn’t admit aloud that kid looked cute with a rose behind his ear), then his eyes travelled on Mia. She also looked around, their eyes met - the same silent question behind them. They get their eyes back on Richard who only smiled, nodded and got back to his desk.

 

Before Mia was able to question him, another problem appeared.

 

One big problem was the one with the biggest bouquet of flowers and bottle of champagne in the hand. The big grin on his scarred face was almost conspicuous.

 

Mia had to lean on her desk, believing she was dreaming. That all of it was just a bad, bad, _very bad_ and sick dream. _But it wasn’t_. Not even _close._ Gavin stopped in front of Mia, dangerously invading her personal space. Before she could snap at him, he had started his monologue, surprising everyone around.

 

“Good morning, boss. So, _uh_ , I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. Our first meeting wasn't the best and, _uh_ , if we have to work with each other, I thought we should get on well, and _uh_ , just sorry.” He coughed, his eyes looking down for a split second, almost in shame. “I will try to be good. And there, for you. I hope you will forgive me so we can get on along with each other. By the way, do you have time this evening? I would like to take you to the restaurant, my treat?"

 

Mia wasn’t looking at Gavin. Her face low, hidden in her red hair, arms crossed and her nails now digging into her jacket. Gavin could swear he heard its little squeaks and crunches under such a pressure. The man stopped immediately, now looking carefully at the little woman in front of him.

 

_Fuck. He shouldn't have asked about the restaurant, should he? That was too much, right?_

 

It was.

 

Mia, as if an invisible chain snapped and freed her, let out a piercing shout, grabbing Gavin’s flowers and smacking them backwards into the man’s face. At that moment Gavin was happy for himself to had bought tulips instead of roses - he would have regretted it now.

 

“ _Are you fucking kidding me aaaaaallll?!”_ Mia screamed in anger, now pushing Gavin with all her force. Detective, to his own surprise, stumbled a little, allowing her to push him on the desk behind. He glanced at her, now scared that he truly fucked up. Mia’s face was red from anger, eyes wide in fury, brows furrowed, her hair messy. She was _snarling_ at him, her white teeth revealing a bit sharper canines. She looked like a lion.

 

_Gavin Reed was facing a fucking Red Lion._

 

He almost prayed for his poor soul to be saved – even if he believed in nothing. But maybe _something_ above or below would have commiserated with him? No? Not at all? _Hello?  
_ Mia grabbed abruptly on his collar, pulling him closer so their noses touched. Gavin almost _whined_ , slowly putting hands up in self-defence.

 

“What type of game are you trying to drag me in, _Reed_?” She snarled to Gavin, eyes watching him closely. Gavin stuttered for a second, completely dumbfounded. _Fuck_ , she already knew about the bet? Or she looked through his _not-so-fair_ intentions? Whatever it was, he wasn’t ready for that. He had played in his mind many times how the whole situation with the flowers and their little “make up” would have looked like and would have ended but he didn’t predict such situation.

 

Gavin knew only one thing for sure - Mia was _fucking crazy!_

 

“W-What game? I just wanted to apologize!” Mia squinted her eyes, watching Gavin’s face. She could see that man was speaking the truth - kind of, but still, it hadn’t explained the whole _mess_ on her desk. She let go of his jacket but remained close. Her finger now digging into his chest with every word she spoke.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ bring me flowers, alcohol, chocolate or stuffed animals. Fuck, don't you ever bring me _anything_ , understood? I’m not your _fucking_ mate, I’m not your _fucking_ co-worker that you can play with around. I’m your _superior_ , not a fucking _toy_. Whoever you told to stuff my desk with sweets, better call off. One more time and I will fucking beat the shit out of you. Understood?”

 

Gavin blinked at her in shock and surprise. What desk? What chocolate box? What fucking stuffed animals? Just in general - _what the fuck?_ “But I did nothing wro-” He started but she cut him off, her voice carrying the promise of death.

 

“ _ **Understood?”**_

 

Gavin could only nod rapidly, watching her backing off, grabbing on his flowers and sending to the bin – along with other flowers. _…wait, what?_

 

“Take the alcohol with you. I don’t need it.” Mia heavily placed the bottle on his desk and for a second Gavin believed she had broken it. “Apology accepted but don’t you _think_ I will forget our first day. Now excuse me all, I have something _important_ to do.” Mia quickly marched toward the break room, where officers were shaking inside now. Connor quickly rushed at her, quietly talking about her stress level and bad impact on her heart. He had a rose behind his ear yet Gavin decided to question it later.

 

"If anyone of you ever places something on my desk without my permission, _I’m gonna rip your fucking legs off and shove them deep down in your asses_ , _**understood?!**_ ” Gavin could hear her shouting and then, at once, everyone’s responses _“Yes boss!”_. Connor was almost beaten while trying to get her to come back to them, all while Gavin could only lean back on his own desk, surprised and confused eyes watching the whole situation. When Mia’s and his eyes locked, girl hissed at him. “Get your sorry ass to work. You owe us two reports.” She sat at her desk and almost slapped Connor’s hands when he wanted to help her.

 

Gavin quickly and quietly sat at his desk as well, turning on his computer. He didn’t dare look at Mia, he didn't dare look at anything but his computer. But even if his eyes were locked with the screen, his mind was wandering. He tried to put everything together, combine all the evidence and make the statement. Everything seemed to be pointing that it wasn’t only him was searching on the Internet yesterday, but perhaps even the entire predict did that. Mia had her desk stuffed with flowers, chocolate, and even plushies before he even arrived. Everyone had made a move - but he was the last and the most obvious one so she put all anger on him. _Such a bitch_. At the very least she accepted an apology and that was _something._

 

Suddenly Gavin’s phone buzzed on the table, almost startling him. Gavin quickly grabbed it before it would have made a bigger noise. He saw the message from Richard and shoot him a glare. Android was smirking, nodding at his phone. Gavin read the message, feeling his own rage raising.

 

 **[Plastic Prick | 8.23 A.M.]**  
_“It’s 0:1 for me, detective. She accepted my coffee while throwing all the presents away.”_

 

Gavin bit on his bottom lip in anger and quickly responded with _“it’s 1:1, asshole since she accepted my apology. the game is on, don’t be so cocky, you look stupid”._ Richard showed Gavin his unamused face, quickly sending the last message.

 

 **[Plastic Prick | 8.25 A.M.]**  
_“Have you seen yourself in the mirror, detective?”_

 

Gavin quietly groaned and rolled his eyes, now getting back to work. At the end of the shift, he let his mind wander, trying to figure out the next plan to “steal Mia’s heart and not be eaten alive in the meanwhile” since the first attempt was a total _failure_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always appreciated! :3  
> * Visit my blog nikki-on-edge.tumblr for DBH/DRL fanarts and more!~  
> * Thank you Canadian_BuckBeaver for being my beta-reader! *tackle hug*


	4. Chapter Three: The magic bullet

 

It has already been three weeks since Mia had first appeared in the DPD and little progress had been made. Their case was very difficult and going slowly. Like _very_ slowly. The group could do nothing but wait for another body, kind of trace, or wait for a killer’s little mistake. It was incredibly frustrating.

 

The killer could always leave nothing but just the body of their victim. No fingerprints, no DNA, not even the smallest particular of dust for a possible location. However, the group soon realized what was occurring. There was only one killer in this case. The murderer had to be someone who was highly skilled in the use of technology as they were able to hack into the motherboards of an android and takeover. After hacking into android's head, the android would be under their complete control. They would then use the robot to kill the human. No DNA or fingerprints of the murderer could be left by the machine, leaving the human’s body clean and evidence-free. After the victim was dead, the android would be used to carry the body elsewhere, leaving it in a different location than the true crime scene, causing the team to lose valuable clues. It was then that they would abandon the "toy". Every month one human body could be found in the outskirts of Detroit City and two weeks later an android's, one that had obviously killed the previously found human. There was no memory to search, all data had been erased as if androids were just put out from the factory – but it was impossible since group could find any information about their missing as soon as they establish their numbers in many reports. Detectives had nothing but dead bodies.

 

During analysing the photos, Mia discovered weird symbols on the humans’ necks – one letter on every single body. They could be hidden behind the ear or hair but always somewhere around the neck. A small, few inches letter, tattooed in the old fashion way. Manually, by hand, not by the machine. Richard and Connor searched for any data connected with tattooing and they both agreed it was in a Japanese style. Well, there was always something, but _still,_ letters could be random and mean nothing. They would be without any order as well, or not even completed.

 

Patrols were regularly sent on the outskirts of Detroit since the bodies could be found around abandoned houses or deserted places. Mia and Hank were connected to them by special gadgets, able to follow every little move and order around to check here and there. But after another a few days of nothing, the atmosphere was changing rapidly from tense to numb.

 

The good news was that none of the officers tried to leave Mia presents on the desk. After that last outburst and Gavin’s bruised cheek as evidence, no one wanted to risk that again. A few of the braver ones had tried to talk to her or offer a coffee instead. They all had been ignored or sent back to work with their asses almost kicked. The officers were beginning to become annoyed by the lack of progress – how could _anyone_ win against such a bitch? Truly, that woman was crazy, unpredictable and extremely bossy. A terrible combination. One that wasn’t worth any kind of money. Not that everyone was complaining – Fowler was actually happy with the results of her work. With Mia’s bossy attitude around he was dealing with less insubordination from his workers.

 

With all the issues that the officers were having with her, Hank and Connor were probably the only ones who were lucky to have a kind of normal relationship with Mia. They were nice (without being weird) so she was nice. They could bring a soft smile on her face or even a laugh – especially Connor.

 

And that fact was making Gavin _furious._

 

Connor wasn’t even participated in the bet but had the biggest chance to win. _Just stupid plastic prick with his puppy’s eyes._ Even Richard seemed to be closer to Mia - definitely closer than Gavin. Android could occasionally buy her a coffee and she would accept it. _**A**_ _ **ccept it**_. He could also bring her small candies and make her laugh. _“I’m not a kid, Richard. Despite my height, I’m a fully-grown woman.”_ She would always say with a sweet, but not mocking, tone.

 

Gavin was tense for the first week but then he just accepted it and let everything flow. Even if he wanted to try to warm up his image by doing the same _tricks_ , he didn’t dare to. He didn’t want to give Richard the satisfaction that he is copying his methods, unable to find his own. Instead, he tried to work hard with his assignments - at least he could please Mia with that. Not that she was easy to please with them either. She usually found errors in his reports, sending them back to correct, but Gavin was patient. Or rather, _he tried hard to be._ Usually, he let out the whole frustration at home, hitting and kicking his punchbag, trying to find relief. Richard was always watching him with a secret smile on that perfect plastic face.

 

Another week had started and Gavin found himself staring at Mia more than he used to previously. He was actually _intrigued_ by her. He would never admit it aloud but Mia’s tough-boss character was actually a method. And she was smart – she had needed only a day and a half to link the evidence and was able to guide them to a new lead. She was quick with her job, never complaining. Sometimes she could snap at Mark or Peter when they tried to invade her personal space, but she seemed to be a good lieutenant. Gavin could see why she was so effective in her own town and why she had been promoted at such a young age. Mia was 13 years younger than Gavin but he could admit (not aloud) she was more experienced with her job than him. She had the natural flow and talent, or perhaps it was that she just loved her job?

 

“Earth to asshole.”

 

Gavin blinked, returning to reality and finding himself being watched by everyone. Mia was next to him, with his report in hand. Gavin glanced at her, a small flush of embarrassment rushing to his face. _Fuck. He did his report bad again, huh? What this time? Missing dot? Too many f-words?_ Mia smirked down at him as if reading his mind. She gently placed his report on the desk.

 

“Good job, I have to admit. You surprised me with this one. I can see you can be taught. Keep that going and I help you become a lieutenant in a year or two.”

 

Mia’s words almost didn’t reach Gavin. He got occupied by something else - a small hand gently patting his shoulder before its warmth disappeared. Gavin blinked a few times, looking at her walking away. He could catch her round hips and traces of trained muscles under her jeans. He still couldn’t catch the little jumps of her breasts no matter how hard sometimes he was looking for – Mia usually wore hoodies but today she put a sweater on, still baggy but it was a nice change. Her deadly gloves as always were on. Gavin wondered for a moment if she had ever taken them off at office…

 

“You’re blushing, detective.”

 

Gavin heard Richard’s whispers and turned to glare at him. “Fuck you…” He could only murmur at smirking android. He got back to work and tried his best to hide his smile. _His soft and genuinely surprised smile._ Maybe that was the method? Being a good, hardworking boy instead of a crawler? He could try to do that.

 

**~*~**

 

It was Friday, almost 5 o'clock. The great five were about to finish the work when they received a message. Another body of the human had been found out but this time the android-killer was caught red-handed, now hiding in the abandoned house with a hostage, while police were all around.

 

Everyone rushed towards cars - Gavin and Richard towards Reed's black Camaro with red accents and Mia with Hank and Connor towards her car - white Honda CR-Z “Hybrid”. Gavin decided not to comment on Mia’s car nor her taste. She was a young girl, probably knew _nothing_ about good and classic cars, or rather knew about cars as much as a typical woman. He could change that later anyway and maybe gain some pluses? That would be _nice._

 

Even if Gavin wasn't surprised with her taste, he definitely got surprised by Mia's driving skills. If Richard called him an amber gambler, Mia was _a fucking beast_. Gavin could _barely_ follow her while they were driving fast and furious in the city. All sirens and lights on, her small car flashing between others. Gavin wondered if Hank was in the middle of heart attack and if Connor was reminding her of speed limits and general safety. Gavin couldn’t help but _grin._ That woman was mad - and fuck, he _started to genuinely like it_.

 

And then it happened - he lost her, not turning fast enough in one of the streets. "Fucking hell! Richard, navigate!" Android simply nodded, showing him an alternative way to their destination. Soon they arrived. Mia, Hank, and Connor were in the middle of putting ballistic vests on. As soon as the black Camaro had appeared, Mia grabbed on two vests, marching toward the car.

 

“Couldn’t catch me, detective Reed?” Mia asked ironically but there was no hidden venom in her voice. What’s more, she was _smiling_.

 

Gavin’s heart almost skipped a beat at that sight yet he only groaned in his usual manners, getting out from his car. “I don’t need it.” He simply said, glancing at the vest. When he tried to pass her, Mia was as always quicker with her movements, standing in front of him and pushing a vast to his chest.

 

“Everyone has to. That’s _an order._ ” Mia said calmly yet firmly – Gavin had learnt that _this_ tone was always before her angry-demanding one. The last thing Gavin wanted to have was an argument with his _boss_ while the suspect was waiting. Reed groaned aloud, grabbing one for himself and throwing a second to Richard. Mia smiled in approval and joined Hank and Connor. All five rushed toward the black jeep where Captain Allen was talking with his man. Gavin only cursed in his mind at Allen who ( _as always_ ) was taking his time with the suspect and the hostage. That man could spend at least two days with planning and making everything perfect. Stupid “perfectionism” indeed.

 

Allen had met Mia in her third day at work. Both already got along with each other. Gavin could tell that Allen was impressed by the young lieutenant and his eyes had softer look whenever she appeared nearby. Allen was known for a tough character but he could listen to any advice – or rather to Hank's or even Connor's advice since only two of them had enough courage to speak casually to Allen. When the mission was beyond his level (rarely but still), Allen could be seen as the one who desperately sought for other's opinion but would never ask for it aloud. Allen was the S.W.A.T. Captain and he tried his best to protect his image. But with a natural talent, Mia had read him easily, and later she was filling his silent need with small breaks for coffee or just casual talks. The little lieutenant was always able to help Allen with _any_ case, advised him or just praised that he’s doing the best. No wonder Allen liked her - no one was ever as genuine and natural to him as Mia. For a second, Gavin wandered what Allen could have thought about their bet? He believed he would have been more than disgusted. The image of his scowled face made Gavin grin secretly.

 

"How's the situation?" Mia was walking next to Allen. The man was trying to catch her quick steps - for being such a small girl wearing 15cm boots, she could walk pretty fast. “Android locked himself at the attic, taking a young girl from the nearby farm as a hostage. We could have entered with our full force but the building is bit unstable.” Mia hummed quietly, watching the building and thinking about the best plan.

 

“Good. Captain, allow us to enter as a small group. We can be more effective than the whole squad. Also – ” She looked at Connor and Richard here. "– we have good negotiators so we should be fine.”

 

Allen only nodded, now looking at Mia with those soft but determined eyes. “I will go with you. My men will enter if something goes wrong. Deal?”

 

Mia only smirked and nodded. “Deal.”

 

Gavin _hated it._

 

He didn’t know why but whenever Mia smiled at _everyone_ but him, he felt anger. OK, he was an asshole. He put a big X on himself in their first day but he had apologized, _right_? He was doing his best for the past month and a half, right? Mia even started praising Gavin, being much softer around him instead of pushing his ass to work but… _It wasn’t enough for him._

 

Gavin shook his thoughts out, focusing on the mission. He could be as good as Allen, Hank, and even plastic pricks. He could show her his own value. He could make her _proud_. For a moment Gavin _forgot_ about the bet, he just wanted to see her smile again. _Smile at him._ Not Hank or Allen or even Richard. _Smile only at him_. Why did he care about it so much? What _the fuck_ was going with him? _Mission._ They had a mission. _Focus Gavin. Focus, you asshole. Fo-_

 

Gavin snapped when a small hand patted his forehead _gently_ despite having a heavy (deadly) gloves on. He blinked, looking down with his big eyes. Mia was watching him with a raised eyebrow. _Fuck_ , once again she had caught him wandering. “Welcome back. Are you ready?” Mia asked and Gavin could swear there was a _concern_ in her voice. _He didn’t like it. He didn’t need it._ Gavin could only huff angrily, putting his mask of an asshole back on.

 

“Of course I am. Get a move on.”

 

Allen shot Gavin a glare, his mouth setting into a cold scowl. Even if Captain wanted to comment detective’s behaviour towards lieutenant, he did say nothing. Mia wasn’t miffed by Reed’s tone at all. She got used to Gavin’s gruffness, sometimes using it against him and making him both an angry and a flustered mess. She just smirked as usual and turned around.

 

“Good. Behind me, _boy._ ”

 

“Oh, you wish, kids.” Hank quickly said, entering first. Allen followed him, then Mia after Captain, and Connor behind her, Richard and Gavin at the end. It was already dark, feeling like it was a middle of the night instead of the afternoon. It was dark, creepy and dusty in the house, all flashlights searching and checking the surroundings for an unexpected surprise. The group quietly and quickly moved upstairs, soon reaching the attic.

 

Only a trapdoor was in their way. Connor would be sent in first. He could try to negotiate with a deviant and save the hostage - after all, Connor was created to do that. Mia wanted to follow him but Hank and Allen had forbidden it immediately, telling her to remain back. Gavin could see Mia’s anger as they treated her as a weaker one but, for first once, he had to agree with them. Maybe she was a strong girl. Maybe she was smart. But still Mia was just a little woman, she couldn’t save the world all alone.

 

The plan was following - they split into small groups. Hank stayed under the trapdoor, ready to jump in and save Connor if something went wrong. Allen went with Richard to the backyard, cutting off the android’s possible escape. Mia and Gavin stayed in the house, going downstairs and hiding in one of the rooms, ready to intervene if deviant somehow missed Hank and decided to run by the front door.

 

Gavin was more than _happy_. With Mia by his side, he could finally show off. He could show her his value, prove he was a good cop, even being called _a lazy bastard_ by her sometimes. Gavin couldn’t help grinning. He couldn’t even hide it - damn, he didn’t even _try_. Mia spotted it, now furrowing her brows.

 

"What are you smiling at? Is this fun for you?" She whispered angrily.

 

Gavin only chuckled quietly. “Nope. Not at all. Just happy I have you all for myself~” He winked, making her groan. Let's say she got used to his cheesy pick-up lines and they weren't bothering her – but it wasn't a good occasion to play macho.

 

“Put yourself together, you’re so disgusting.”

 

“Thank you~” Gavin response was immediate and Mia blinked at him in disbelief.

 

“That wasn’t a compliment. What are you, an idiot?” Mia asked ironically. Gavin only smirked and was about to respond in his sassy way, when there was a loud thud following Hank’s curses. “He’s coming. Wake up and be ready.” Mia ordered quietly, pushing to the wall and raising her silver magnum. Gavin grinned even wider. _There was his chance_. He could hear android’s shouts and stomps. He could hear heavy multiple steps of Hank and Connor following downstairs. He could hear Mia’s slow and quiet counting.

 

But he _ignored_ it all.

 

When Gavin heard android reaching their floor, he jumped from their hiding place, his own gun raised and aimed at the deviant.

 

“Stop right now, Detroit Police!”

 

“Gavin, fuck, _**no** **!**_ ”

 

Gavin’s blood froze when android raised his own gun, firing without hesitation. Gavin caught the glimpse of red hair in front of him and then he heard a loud bang. A small body tackled into his, taking him down and out of the way of the bullet. The android used that occasion to attempt to escape. Gavin no longer cared. It was not like the android would run far off - Allen’s men took him down in a second, shutting him down permanently.

 

Gavin _couldn’t care less_. Gavin’s mind and heart _stopped_ in that _one minute_.

 

“Mia! Gavin!” Hank was first to appear next to them. Connor was following him, arm draped over the crying hostage in a soothing manner. Allen and Richard rushed into the house after hearing shots, soon joining the others. There was a fright on everyone’s faces. Gavin finally looked down, finding Mia on his legs, curled slightly, cursing quietly and holding tightly on her right arm. There was blood around them. _Her blood_.

 

“What the fuck happened?!” Allen shouted, rushing to Mia. He helped her sit, placing his own hand on her wound. Richard was already kneeling next to and analysing her. "Nothing bad, no serious internal damage. Bullet shot clean through the muscles on her arm, no debris remaining, but she will still need to stitches to close the wound." Richard said, with a strangely worried and nervous voice. That wasn’t his normal, stoic voice. Gavin knew it wasn't a good sign. Before Hank was able to start shouting at Gavin, Mia raised her head, pure fury written on her face.

 

“ _What. The fuck. Was_ _ **that**_ _?!”_ Mia spat, hitting Gavin’s chest with her other hand. There was a glimpse of pain on her face but adrenaline was higher, as well as a rising fury. _“What the fuck did you_ _ **think**_ _, you_ _ **asshole**_ _!?”_ She hit him harder, now straddling his hips and grabbing a hold of his collar. Gavin’s face was in the pure shock and _fear_ , eyes wide and locked with her ones. He seemed to be numb, to be dreaming. He believed it was a bad dream. It had to be. What else could it be? But the small body and strong hits were slowly getting him back to reality.

 

“How could you _ignore_ my order?! Are you fucking ten or what?! Did you want to _show off_? You wanted to be _a bravado boy_ and save a damsel in distress?! Perhaps you thought yourself Superman and thought you could save the day all on your own? Is that it? Well then, you fucking _failed!_ ” Mia shook him hard, ignoring everyone’s worried voice trying to stop and soothe her. Allen tried to take her from Gavin. Connor was next to her as well, his hand trying to grab on her and prevent future damage, while Hank was holding on and shushing hostage. Poor girl seemed to be in a great distress as well, completely lost. Richard was simply watching, analysing everything. Suddenly his LED turned red and he spared Gavin’s a death glare – Richard already knew what had happened. He reconstructed the scene, now being angry at Gavin for such a _stupid_ move. But Mia seemed to be in her lion-mode again. She couldn’t care less at the surroundings or people around. She couldn’t care less at her own wound. Her eyes were focused on him, _on Gavin_ , the greatest _idiot_ ever.

 

_He fucked up again, didn’t he?_

 

“Never _ever_ try to jump in front of me, understood?! Don’t you fucking dare jump in front of me! I can’t risk your damn life, you _idiot!_ You just can’t- _Ah, fuck!_ ” Mia cursed and shivered violently, grabbing tight on her arm. Pain ran through her and she groaned brokenly. Allen was finally able to take her off of Gavin’s hips, helping her stand up.

 

“ _Why would you care?”_ Gavin’s tongue slipped before he even had though it. He whispered with a wheeze but all of them heard it. _Mia heard him_. Gavin looked at her, face scowling in his own anger. “Why the fuck would _you care_?! I thought _you hate_ _d_ _me!_ ” He snapped, jumping on his feet and glaring down at her. Mia growled slowly, sending him a cold glare.

 

“I might hate you, but I’m _responsible_ for you. I’m your lieutenant, I will not allow _anyone_ to die on my watch. Even such an _asshole_ like you.”

 

Gavin _froze_ , feeling like an invisible bullet _hit_ his heart. His body tensed, eyes wide in a great disbelief. He couldn’t believe her words. No one would ever try to care for him nor save him. _No one_. But there _she_ was - _Mia just took a bullet for him. Mia saved him._

 

Gavin was truly an asshole, wasn’t he?

 

“ _Mia!”_ Allen’s voice made Gavin look back at them. Her adrenaline had to be wearing off and pain had been spreading in Mia’s arm. The girl was pale now, shivering and panting hard so blood loss was another option. Her eyes were unfocused, twitching to the sides. She didn’t collapse only because of Allen’s hold on her. She started coughing and even whining. Mia wasn’t _that_ injured, was she? _The hell was happening?_

 

“Captain Allen, it’s a panic attack. We must be quick.” Connor informed quickly, Richard already taking his jacket off and wrapping Mia in it. Allen nodded, raising her in his arms bridal style. He quickly rushed toward the exit. Gavin could see Mia’s face hiding in the crock of man’s neck, wheezing and murmuring something without sense, then she disappeared, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

_He just fucked up, didn’t he?_

 

A strong slap brought Gavin out to reality, almost sending on the floor. When he spun straight, he saw Richard with _a fury_ written on his face. Gavin had never seen Richard’s with such pure and real emotion. He had never seen him _that enraged._

 

“Don’t kill him.” Hank only murmured while taking off a hostage. Ambulances were already waiting for all of them for a routine check-up. _But Gavin couldn’t care less about himself right now._

 

“What _the fuck_ did you do? How _the fuck_ did you _**risk**_ her life? Are you that idiotic or just determined to win a bet at no cost?” Richard’s words were like a stabbing of a knife. Gavin started hyperventilating a little bit, his own rage and fear raising up.

 

“She jumped in front of me! She just-!”

 

“ _I saw_ _ **everything**_ _, you_ _ **piece of shit**_ _!_ My question is _why_ the hell did you risk her life?! Why you jumped without checking?! Did you want to impress her? Well, you fucking did! I swear Gavin, it's just a stupid bet but if you try to win by hurting Mia, _I will fucking kill you_ , no matter if I am android with or without orders!” Richard hissed with venom, digging finger in Gavin’s chest as a warning – a very serious and dangerous warning.

 

Gavin involuntary shivered, looking up at Richard with a surprise. _Richard couldn’t mean it, could he?_

 

But when Gavin realized that his android was dead serious, his rage escalated and he jumped at Richard with fists, grabbing a hold of his turtleneck. “And since when _do you care_?! Since when you are _so perfect_?! You are a fucking _android_ , a _machine_ built of plastic and wires! You are the last person to teach me about relationships and emotions because you feel _nothing!_ ”

 

Gavin could swear he saw a glimpse of hurt on Richard’s face before the android bared his teeth in a snarl. He grabbed on Gavin’s sweater and raised his fist, ready to punch the detective and add another scar on his nose when both froze at Hank’s shout.

 

“ _ **That’s enough!** ”_

 

They looked abruptly at the old man – Hank was as angry and tired as all of them. Gavin and Richard shared the last hateful glare at each other and let go of their jackets, walking towards the exit. “You both go fucking home. Allen and I will take care of everything.” Hank spat, moving out before them, Gavin furrowed brows.

 

“I’m not going anywhere but after an ambulance.” He almost growled, quickly turning towards his car. Eyes searching for an ambulance with Mia inside. There, it had to be the third one. Allen was in front, probably talking to Connor who was sitting inside. As he crept a little closer to them he saw a familiar flash of red. There… there she was. The doctor was already looking over Mia. As he watched, the doctor injected her with something, slowly emptying the syringe into her. Mia quit trembling, calming as the medicine entered her bloodstream. She slowly lay on the stretcher, relaxing and eyes closing. Seems like the doctor was putting her out for the journey. Doors had been closed and soon the ambulance was driving off with the lights and sound on.

 

Whatever Hank tried to say, he just bit his tongue and waved a hand at them. Richard was already in the car, taking off his vast. His eyes still held great anger but he remained quiet. Gavin quickly followed him, throwing his vast in the back-seat and turning on his car with a loud drone. He followed the ambulance with the screech of the tires.

 

Allen and Hank couldn’t even follow Gavin and Richard, they were left behind to clean the mess and give a proper report – but even if, they didn’t need to. Both knew that Connor would phone them about Mia’s state as soon as she was after the operation. They knew that Connor could also stop two idiots following the ambulance from killing each other potentially.

 

**~*~**

 

Despite Richard’s diagnosis, the operation took over two hours. The human body had tendons and veins, nerves and arteries, all that needed to be connected to their counterpart. It was then that the doctor released Mia to be put in the long-stay bed for some proper rest. Nothing vital had been hit, she lost some blood but, luckily for her she hadn’t lost enough to be critical. Connor was allowed to be in the room, watching over her. The doctor knew him and could rely on him if there was a potential danger. Richard and Gavin weren’t so lucky. They could only watch her behind the glass of windows. Their faces showed concern and relief, even if their brows were furrowed.

 

Gavin was mad at the whole world – at the damn mission, at damn android who shot Mia, at damn Richard for throwing such a fucking pile of shit on him but the most he was _mad_ at _himself_. Gavin couldn’t say it aloud but Richard was right. _The fuck did he think?_ Risking the mission and Mia’s life for a stupid _bet_? He was 37 years old yet _that babygirl_ was already more _mature_ than _him_.

 

Mia’s words were still echoing in his mind. They were seeping and poisoning Gavin’s guts with the unbearable guilt. He felt sick. How could he be that _stupid_? Was he even able to fix it? Would he be able to fix their slowly growing relationship? Or did he _shatter_ everything, no way out, no turning points?

 

_He believed he didn’t._

 

Gavin caught Richard’s movement and drew attention to him. His partner was in the middle of entering the room, when Gavin, instinctively, grabbed his wrist. “The hell you’re doing? We can’t go inside.” Gavin whispered angrily, Richard only shot him a glare, his LED flashing from yellow to red.

 

“I have to know something and it’s better for you to hear it as well, so put your ass together and come with me before the doctor gets back.” Gavin was genuinely surprised - and also grateful. Without hesitation he followed Richard, now standing next to a bed. The close sight of Mia made him gasp quietly.

 

The girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed - without a frown on her face, without the casual smirk. Her body was limp, unnaturally still since she used to be a ball of energy, moving around the desks or forcing to work by soft pushes and punches. Blood was slowly dripping from an IV into her bandaged arm. The steady beeping from the machine was the only proof that she was alive.

 

Connor didn’t even glance at them, he too wasn’t bothering with their presence either. Gavin could see that android was upset with them – and he felt a cold shiver running down his spine. _Nobody_ had ever made Connor _that_ upset. Damn, Gavin had to be a complete asshole, hadn’t he? In a single incident he had upset the most loved android in the whole DPD, _and_ he had made a vulnerable kitten out of the famous Red Lion, huh?

 

_Gavin couldn’t have hated himself more._

 

“Connor? I have to ask something…” Richard started carefully but Connor didn’t even budge at his voice. His hand gently placed on Mia’s one, now _gloveless_. Such a sight, huh? _Such a shitty occasion, indeed._

 

“What is it?” Connor asked numbly, his LED a constant yellow all of the time. He still didn’t look up to see them.

 

Richard blinked at that tone and was hesitant for a moment, trying to find the best words. He started slowly and calmly, but with a bit of worry in his tone. “What… What happened in the house? Why did Mia have a panic attack? I tried to look into her acts but I couldn't find anything. Maybe you know since you both seem to be close? We have to know, just to prevent a situation like that in the future. Please, Connor, tell us. Her secret will be safe with us."

 

There was a silence. Connor’s LED was spinning red for a solid minute and then returned to steady yellow. Android sighed deeply and lowered his head – that made Gavin jump a little on his feet. He couldn’t believe in Connor’s behaviour. Connor’s reactions were so unusual on him, almost dreadful. Android finally looked at them, first at Richard and then at Gavin. His eyes were full of sorrow and disappointment. _Gavin didn’t like those eyes at all._

 

“There was… an _accident_ a year ago. Hank told me about it, he read the article in a newspaper. He always reads the newspaper but at that time he was following Mia's case." Connor's voice was soft and sad. Android peeked at Mia as if making sure she's still fine, as if making sure he can continue, as if making sure she wasn't listening.

 

“During the chase after the murderer, her partner was killed. She had fallen into a trap and he saved her, ignoring her order to leave her behind. He took a bullet for her. She couldn’t help him... He died in her hands. The MadDog escaped, she was put in a hospital because of her own wounds and the mental trauma that resulted. I can guess she was in a great shock, couldn’t believe the reality she had to face. Hank and I both believe that her partner was also her lover. It would explain why she worked so hard to catch the murderer – and to get revenge. As you know, she eventually succeeded but that _scar_ -” All three looked at the right side of her lips at that moment – “was made by the killer. She calls it a keepsake from MadDog, treats as a reminder of what failing a mission does. But, since then, she has issues with medically diagnosed anxiety and occasionally suffers from panic attacks. _The fear of losing her teammate once again_.”

 

Connor’s eyes were locked on Gavin now. The detective was in a great shock at the received information. He could understand her bossy character now. He could understand her coldness and hesitancy towards others. He could understand her “sacrifice” for him, back in the house and in her words. He could understand it all now.

 

Mia didn’t want to lose any more men. She _cared_ for Gavin in her own twisted way, but still. And he was an asshole. Egocentric, stupid asshole. He was mad at himself even more now, arms crossed, nails digging into his jacket, teeth clenched.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

Connor stared at them. “That’s why I always try to soothe her. That’s why Hank and I try our best to make her smile and make her feel _safe_ around us. She has been put in a great stress despite her age. She shouldn’t have such mental scars. She shouldn’t have such life. Now that you all know the truth, please be more respectful to her. She tries her best and she isn’t as bad as everyone thinks. She just has her own reasons to be like that. And please, don’t talk about it with anyone. I trust you because we are a team. So please, stop fighting with each other. And you, _Gavin,_ stop fighting with Mia.”

 

Gavin felt shivers when Connor mentioned his name – Connor had never used his name previously. He looked at android, now truly ashamed – but he nodded. Gavin could change. He wanted to change from that on. Now that he knew the truth, he could be able to change. _Fuck the bet_ , everyone probably forgot about it since no one had been making a progress with Mia. _Fuck it all_.

 

Gavin could only care about this little girl now – and how he disappointed her badly.

 

“There’s your jacket, Richard. You should wash it, there’s blood on the sleeve…” Connor was holding out Richard folded uniform. Android nodded and took his jacket, his LED spinning a red for a second, concern on his face. Gavin knew that his android analysed the jacket – Richard could analyse everything. It was kind of habit for him nowadays, not just his programming. Gavin could see a deepening frown on a robot's face. Once again Richard looked so _human_. Gavin almost patted his shoulder. _Almost._

 

Gavin remained still even if his own face showed true emotions – for the first time he felt more than just an anger or hate. For the first time, he felt more emotions than just the need to gain control over everything and everyone around him.

 

Gavin would never have control over his surroundings anyway – and now he started losing control over his own nature, his perfect asshole mask was slowly disappearing.

 

_And he didn’t like it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little explanation!  
> \- Gavin and Mia have cars from 2016-2018.  
> \- By "classic cars" I meant the ones without artificial intelligence, the ones that are driven manually.  
> \- Asks are always welcome anyway~ :D
> 
> * Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated! :3  
> * Visit my blog nikki-on-edge.tumblr for fanarts and more!  
> * Thank you Canadian_BuckBeaver for being my beta-reader, you are my hero!


	5. Chapter Four: Just a love potion

 

Mia was out of work for the following three days. Everyone in the DPD could feel her sudden absence. The department echoed with her silence. The lack of her loud voice, her little arguments with the officers who had been slacking off on her watch unnerved them all. There was the lack of her spark that could light up the office. The precinct seemed to be numb or filled with unfeeling androids. As if to add to the mood, the weather chose to unleash a torrent of rain for the three days she was gone. Everyone's mood was slightly uneasy – but not as uneasy as a few specific detectives.

 

Hank almost couldn’t recognize Gavin. Gone was the sassy smartass, the one who picked fights and arguments. Someone or something had replaced him. Gavin remained silent and unmoving, seemingly focused on his computer screen but Hank knew better. He had seen it too often in his own dark days. Staring at the computer screen but without seeing anything on the screen. The most movement he seemed to get was to wander to break room for coffee and get back, if that. Gavin Reed was _numb_ – and it was unusual to him. Even Richard (previously miffed and treating Gavin with cold silence) now was worried over his partner. Hank could see Richard's temple flashing to yellow and red as he tried to talk to Gavin, his mouth opening and closing – but nothing could escape his lips. For the first time, Richard didn't know what to say. And Gavin seemed to not even care and see what was going around him. Gavin had locked himself in his own world who no one had access to.

 

Hank had known Gavin for a long time – for far too long. These actions were completely unlike him. Now this man had pissed him off in the past, constantly rubbing him the wrong way, pushing all of his buttons. Hank couldn’t help but occasionally lose his temper and snap or fight with Reed. Try and put him in his place. But this, this was different in a way that, even though his actions still angered Hank to no end, now Hank could _understand_ him, emphasize with him. He could see that Gavin was just as broken and burnt as him. But where Hank always hid his depression behind alcohol, Gavin hid it behind his attitude. And how Hank must have subconsciously picked up on the man’s vibes, trying to ignore the man most of the time, prolonging the haze of alcohol as much as possible – trying not to feed him with a potential lure to pick a real fight.

 

That was until _that_ day.

 

When Mia had appeared, Hank could see that Gavin was holding himself back around her. His previous fury had been melting and he started to be... Hank stumbled around for a word to use. He started to be _neutral_ , let’s say. Hank wasn't surprised though. During their first meeting Mia sent him on the floor, a feat that not many could claim. The dwarf knocked the rabid dog into a cocked hat – that was such a sight. Hank would always recall it with a smile. Gavin Reed had been put in his place by the new girl.

 

But now, when she had taken a bullet for him, something broke. Gavin Reed broke in a way that not even his attitude could cover for him.

 

Mia wasn’t the only one who had gotten _shot_ that day, huh?

 

Hank didn’t like the atmosphere in the department. It reminded him too much of the old days. Depressing and helpless. Connor tried his best to cheer them all up. His little android would even go and grab a coffee for Gavin whenever man forgot it, being too focused on his work. And, to their surprise, Reed would accept an offer – with a small gruff but _still_. That was something “nice” from Gavin motherfucker Reed, huh? Unimaginable.

 

Hank knew from his own experience how the presence of a second person could change someone’s life. He was a walking wreck before the androids’ revolution. At his darkest times he had even wanted to kill himself as he drank away his life but he had never had balls to actually do that. He could always hide the desperate attempts by a Russian roulette. His life was garbage anyway. _He was a garbage._

 

Until one day.

 

Connor appeared and slowly changed the world around them. Until _Connor_ appeared and changed _him_ , the broken and old man who would have never predicted to gain more happiness from his life that he had already had and lost. Hank was grateful for having Connor next to him. By the time their relationship matured and they were more than just "best friends" stage, they were inseparable. A true and pure love was between them, despite racial differences, life and machine. Hank didn’t care about the differences anyway, they no longer mattered to him. This feeling was important, the love could be building. Nothing else mattered.

 

Hank knew that Gavin needed such a person. When Fowler assigned an RK900 to him, Hank was glad. He had once believed that Richard would change the grumpy detective into a better person.

 

_How wrong he was._

 

A year passed and Hank could see some of the changes in Gavin – but none of them good. Reed was picking fights more, even if he lost most of them. He could be more nervous and exhausted – usually his eyebags were even bigger than his damn eyes. His bulky body was losing weight, his hair no longer clean and short, but messy and longer. Hank could only watch with a fear as Gavin Reed fell down, as he stopped even caring about himself _–_ Gavin, the narcissist and egocentric, became the man who used to love himself. If that wasn’t a sight, Hank didn’t know what was.

 

Once or twice Hank tried to help Reed, he truly wanted to help, but Gavin refused as always. He would refuse anything from anyone and seemed to be still silently crying for help. Eventually, Hank gave up. It became clear to him that he was not reaching the young man. Disturbingly, he could see that even Gavin’s android wasn’t able to understand and help the detective. In fact, it seemed like it was rather counterproductive. Gavin was shitty to a robot – nothing new at this, but Richard had been able to return to attitude. Poor Hank’s heart was crying as he watched them fight. Why was Reed so stupid? Why he didn’t want to be helped? Why had he decided on the role of the lone wolf?

 

Then the lion had appeared in the lone wolf’s way.

 

The small and bossy girl that Gavin started to like in his own twisted way, but _still_ like, had entered the department and Gavin had begun to change _._ Hank could see it, he could read Gavin easily. The detective had started to be at the office before start time, he would work harder and even share that kind of _a soft smile_ before his usual mask of an asshole would be put back, as if quickly hiding the “forbidden” emotions. Gavin Reed was still an asshole but started to be neutral around them – and that was something _new,_ even beneficial for their group.

 

Hank shouldn’t have been surprised at the sudden change of Reed – but still, he was surprised. Hank was genuinely surprised that Gavin Reed started to care for someone than just himself. What Mia did in the abandoned house was truly heroic and even slightly stupid, but Hank couldn’t blame her. She reacted instinctively – wouldn’t Hank be the same way with Connor? Probably.

 

But that little “sacrifice” had touched Gavin. Hank could tell that Gavin had started to realize something – that _he wasn’t alone at all_. That he had a group of people around him, able to save him or help despite his asshole character. That the world wasn’t as bad and vicious as Gavin liked to believe. That there were people able to _like_ him despite him being an asshole.

 

Mia had opened Gavin’s eyes – and the _guilt_ was haunting him.

 

When they received information that Mia would return to work in the 4 th  day, Hank wasn’t surprised that Gavin immediately took the day off. Even if Hank saw that Gavin was missing having Mia around, he would never say it aloud and would give himself more time. Again, Hank knew what he was going through. The feeling of being a nuisance but trying his best to be a strong, independent human being. One that was able to hide the deepest feelings inside because it was safer like that.

 

Hank couldn’t be mad at Reed after all.

**~*~**

 

Mia quickly returned to work, ignoring Hank and Fowler’s orders of taking more than three days off. Always the tough ass, she assured them that she was able to do light duty, make reports, and work at her desk. Being left-handed and it was her right arm that was injured, she didn’t see any problem with it. Her nature made it so she couldn’t sit still in the hospital, nor could she stay at home either. Hank and Fowler could only groan but allow her to be at DPD on the strict condition that she was forbidden from doing outside missions and for Connor to always be by her side. Just in case she needed something or ran into trouble. Unfortunately, the poor boy took the orders seriously when he followed Mia into a bathroom on her first day. She had kicked him out and had even threatened the poor android with her gun.

 

The precinct breathed in relief, the officers had more energy and Hank could see that most of them wore a soft smile. He couldn’t help but smile as well when she heard Mia scowling Peter for the third time that day – Hank believed that the ginger boy was doing that on purpose since he could have a goofy smile and spark in eyes whenever little lieutenant would smack (gently) his arms. Everything got back to normal. Almost.

 

Gavin wasn’t at his desk or in the office. The man was hidden deep in his bed while the DPD slowly returning to life. He knew about Mia’s return but he had chickened out and taken a day off. He wasn't ready for her return. He wasn't ready to face her. After all, what could he say? " _I’m sorry, I’m an asshole, please don’t kill me and let’s try to fix our relationship, again?"_ That didn't make any sense!

 

Or was it the right thing to say?

 

Gavin groaned helplessly into his pillow, now tossing on his side. He allowed himself to be loud since Richard was already at the station. It wasn’t surprising at all – first, his android was a programmed overachiever, and second, he couldn’t miss to meet with Mia anyway. _Plastic prick_. Richard could do that easily because he wasn’t the one who _screwed up the last mission badly_ , and he was an _android_. It was easier for him not having human emotions and not have to dwell on them. No, it was only Gavin who felt like a cat who was run over and now laying on the road, waiting for the merciful end of him. Does anyone want to finish the job? _Hello?_

 

Gavin sighed deeply, flopping on his back. His eyes focused on the ceiling while his hand instinctively reached for a black cat that was sprawled on his pillow. Gavin was trying his best to ignore Penelope’s little bites, scratches, and even hisses – his cat had always been a shit for him anyway.

 

Everything in his life was messed anyway. He had never had a good and restful sleep, but past five nights were truly wild. He couldn’t sleep at all and, if he did somehow fall asleep, he would wake with a scream, covered in sweat and shivering. Again, he could only blame himself for his exhaustion.

 

If Gavin had had the permission, he would have been laying in his bed all the time, contemplating his life’s decision and, in general, his own miserable being. But he couldn’t even have that. Bored by his dull orange walls, the detective started slowly to drift off when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. He snapped from his haze, shivering. Hesitantly, Gavin reached for the phone and groaned at the name of the screen.

 

Plastic Prick aka Richard.

 

Gavin was almost sure that Richard sent him a message to drive him crazy. Gavin could imagine a message full of written and counted victories for ‘stealing Mia’s heart’. “S _he accepted my coffee again. She smiled at me again. Once again she asked_ me _for help, not_ you _. Once again,_ _**blah, blah can you shut up?** _ _”_ Gavin didn’t want to look at the message, ignore it and return to staring at the walls, but his curiosity overwhelmed that desire. What could the Plastic Prick possibly want that would intrude on his alone time with Mia?

 

**[Plastic Prick | 9.45 A.M.]**

“ _Mia says hello and she promises that if you don’t get back to work tomorrow, she will find you and will kick your sorry ass.”_

 

_What?_

 

Gavin blinked a few times, re-reading a message over and over again. A big smile was spreading on his face and then he just laughed. Gavin couldn’t help but just _laugh_. Laugh freely, genuinely, truly for the first time since _years_. No venom, no hidden anger, no mocking. _Just a light laugh._

 

_Strange._

 

Mia wasn’t mad at him for a failed mission? Or was it a trap to lure him and then humiliate him in public once again?

 

_No, nonono, she wasn’t Tina Chen after all._

 

Mia might be bossy and bitchy, but she wasn’t as bad as the real devil, Tina. After all, the past weeks had been good for them – Gavin still could be called a lazy bastard or an asshole but he could see that Mia started to be _nice_. Of course, she would still "threaten" him with a fist or a glare but… nothing more. There were no serious arguments on their side, or rather not as bad as the first one. Gavin could see that both of them started to play around. Gavin could call her boss, throw a pick up line at her and be amused whenever she ignored him or let out a small groan. Or, on the rare occasion (very rare occasion) Mia would even _blush_ but hide it. Mia would occasionally smack him overhead with a sheet of paper, or pull on his ear whenever he became more shitty to Connor or Richard, but nothing as painful as her knuckle busters. In other words, they both had gotten used to each other, to their bitterness and tough attitude… and Gavin would never say it aloud that he started to _like_ it.

 

Before her injury, Mia was the first one who started to truly see him. She wasn’t scared of him, she wasn’t intimidated by his ~~fake~~ asshole character. Mia had started to treat him as a teammate, or maybe even as a _friend_? And Gavin had felt the changes in himself too. He couldn't be happier and more curious about her next move. The detective had started to like any of these little moments, the moments when Mia’s attention would be focused on him, and only him. Even if she still hadn’t shared that soft and cute smile, the one that she used with Connor or Hank, Gavin couldn't complain. She had avoided giving him the silent treatment again, a punishment that he considered worse than any blow. The office had become a pleasant place to work.

 

And then Gavin messed because of a stupid bet, unbelievable!

 

_But…_

 

Maybe Gavin _still_ had a chance to fix it? Of course, he failed the first round, but still! That was when he was trying to win the bet, hurt her as she had him. Gavin couldn't imagine his work without their little "Mia-Mia" moments, not at all. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was touch-starved, even if he tried to keep it hidden deep inside. So now, thanks to a few soft touches and words he was addicted now to any kind of closeness from _that girl_. What was going with him anyway? Why he couldn’t put his asshole mask on and be happy? He couldn’t understand for sure – but he knew he genuinely _liked_ himself without it.

 

Gavin smiled softly at his phone – he had only one idea how to check if Mia was angry at him or not. _“tell her i will be back tomorrow, and that she can stop missing me~”_ There. Sent.

 

For a while, Gavin had a second thoughts. What if it wasn't a good idea at all? What if he made Mia mad for real? _What if-_

 

After a minute or less there was a buzz and Gavin almost jumped with his phone. He took a deep breath and looked at the message.

 

**[Plastic Prick | 9.57 A.M.]**

_“She sends you a middle finger.”_

 

That was a sign Gavin could fix it!

 

Gavin laughed again, startling his own cat who looked at him with irritation, but the detective couldn't care less. There she was, the girl he _knew_ and _liked_. So Mia wasn't mad at him? Like, not that bad, huh? How? Why? He was an idiot! Just a true asshole but! ...maybe Gavin couldn't understand it for now but he was happy and grateful for having a second chance. Or it was his third time lucky?

 

_Whatever. Just don’t fuck up this time, Gavin!_

 

The man jumped off the bed with a sudden energy. He wanted to prepare for tomorrow, the best as he could! The weight from his chest had been lifted. Gavin felt better, strangely good and happy. Those new, _good,_ emotions had been spreading in him for a few weeks but Gavin felt that now he was allowed to spread them fully. To actually _feel_ them and be proud.

 

Gavin felt happy. And he started to _like it._

 

**~*~**

Gavin felt stupid.

 

There he was, sitting in his car, on a police parking, smoking his 3rd cigarette. He was nervous even though he had everything planned. The last time he had everything planned as well and he _failed_. Would it be different now? He couldn’t guess.

 

Gavin had showered and even shaved before coming to work. He had put on his best shirt and jeans, he even used some cologne. None of that mattered now thanks to the stench of the smoke. Gavin decided not to buy Mia flowers since she obviously didn’t like them. So instead of any “girly” present, he bought Mia a favourite coffee, he even asked for a nice cup and ordered to write a “ _Big sorry, from your asshole”_ on the side.

 

Gavin saw the barista’s frown. He should have thought about proper sentence first. Now it sounded weird. Like, so, so, _sooo bad_.

 

Gavin groaned in frustration and punched the steering wheel. He wheezed a bit and glared at himself in the mirror. _Yea, look at yourself, you fucking asshole. Enjoying your little redemption time? Good. So I have a question for you? Where are you? Where is that old, always talkative, self-confident and charming guy? All I can see is just a frowned man,_ _behaving like a teenager before his first date!_...that was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. He supposed to be a man. He supposed to be in charge!

 

Why he wasn’t then?

  
Why that small lieutenant had to appear in his damn life and flip his world upside down?

 

Gavin groaned helplessly, combing his hair with his hand. He took a deep breath, grabbed coffee and phone, and finally escaped the car.

 

_It’s now or never._

 

Gavin entered the precinct with certain steps but they quickly disappeared when he saw Mia from afar. The girl was sitting at her desk, crowded by Hank, Connor, Richard and even Allen. She was smiling, talking lively and gesticulating with her free hand. Everything would be as usual if not for a black sling on her right arm.

 

Gavin felt the same sting in his heart again. What was that feeling anyway?

 

The detective stopped his tracks, just standing in the background, watching her smile at the others… and then Mia looked at him. Gavin expected her smile to drop. He expected a scowl and snarled teeth. He didn't expect her grin and now waving a hand. Mia was _inviting_ him. Mia was _smiling_ at him. Mia wasn’t mad, wasn’t sad, wasn’t blaming him. Why she was so cute?

 

Gavin couldn’t be happier.

 

Detective let himself smile (sheepishly) while slowly taking steps towards them. By the side of his eyes, Gavin could see he had been watched - he could feel Hank’s curious eyes, Connor and Richard’s calculating, he could sense Allan’s cold eyes, almost drilling into him and even Fowler’s, angry ones - _but Gavin couldn’t care less._

 

All that mattered for him was Mia. He was focused on her only. On her black, playfully watching eyes, on her small, secret smile, on her scar on her pinkish lips… Damn, Gavin wished he could _touch_ that scar and feel it under his fingers or mouth.

 

He stood in front of her, keeping a personal distance. The others suddenly ‘found’ jobs to do, dispersing and allowing the two having a more private talk. Gavin felt a cold shiver running down his spine, making him nervous again but one look in her calm eyes made him be brave.

 

“Hi…”

 

Gavin started quietly and softly – the voice and tone almost unnatural to him yet how needed and right in such a situation. Mia’s eyes seemed to be soft as well, watching him with curiosity. The girl said nothing but nodded, expecting and encouraging him to say more. Mia knew it was hard for him. This time she could see the _real_ Gavin Reed, the nervous and guilty boy, without hidden motivations of a date and useless presents such as flowers. Mia was proud of such change in the detective.

 

“I, uh-” Gavin started rubbing his neck awkwardly, glancing around at the desks then back into her eyes. They were still as welcoming and soft as previously. Stars, why was she so patience and he was so pathetic? Gavin groaned at his own misery and faced her finally – determination written in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m deeply sorry. I’m such an asshole, I know it. I can’t explain why I did what I did, I regret it and just… I’m sorry. You can scream at me, you can curse me, you can even punch me, I deserve it, ok? And, uh, t-thank you for saving me. I will pay for any medicine if you want, and I can buy you coffee every day. Oh, right!" Gavin offered her a cup, a small smile appeared on his face. "H-here, caramel latte, if I remember correctly? Something better than flowers and cheap champagne anyways." Mia glanced at it, then at Gavin, then back at the cup and she _chuckled_. Gavin believed he was going to melt.

 

“I would like to see barista’s face when you said that sentence. I bet she looked scared at least.” Mia stated playfully and took the cup. She sipped coffee and hummed in delight. “Still warm, just as I like. Thanks~” Mia raised a cup and winked at him.

 

….she winked at him.

 

_Mia winked?!_

 

Gavin knew his face was red because he heard muffled snorts from his teammates around but he couldn’t care less. He was in his little, happy world now, where Mia was sharing that soft smile with him and was winking at him. Not at Connor, nor Hank or even Allen. She winked at _**him** _.

 

“So, uh, that’s it? No scowling, no hidden baseball bat?” Gavin’s stress disappeared as he joked, looking around with his playful grin. Mia only rolled eyes, shaking head. "I accepted your apology, now get your ass at a desk and finally work. We have a case to solve."

 

Gavin’s smile widened as he chuckled, immediately drawing others attention. There he was, once again with that soft expression and genuine chuckles. Was he going crazy? He believed the others thought like that, but again he couldn’t care less about others’ opinion. He couldn’t care less about his “bad cop” image. Gavin was happy and for the first time, he allowed himself to be like that. "Aye, aye, boss~” He waved a hand at her, taking off his jacket and setting at the chair.

 

Mia was watching him with a smile. Hank had asked her to go easy on Gavin since he was so upset and so numb during those days. _“He learned his lesson, he’s feeling guilty.”_ Hank had said. At first, Mia believed that Hank was joking but when Connor shoved her the footage the android’s ocular cameras had recorded of Gavin's behaviour, she almost felt stupid. Damn, she made Gavin being a wreck? Just because she took a bullet for him? Mia believed he wouldn't even be touched but she was wrong. The girl sighed, recalling their argument at the abandoned house. She had blurred memories, mostly because of her panic attack but one image almost had burnt in her memory. Gavin's shocked and scared face when she had said about responsibility.

 

Yes, what Gavin had done was stupid. What she had done was also stupid but the decision was rushed. Nothing bad happened, and another scar meant nothing to Mia. Even if she was supposed to scowl at him or punish with more work, even if she supposed to scream at him for being an idiot or treat him with silent coldness, Mia simply _**couldn’t** _ have been mad at Gavin. She didn’t know why exactly, maybe because of his sad face, full of pity and regret? Maybe because of his behaviour from the past three days? Maybe…

 

_Maybe it was something more?_

 

Mia shook head, pushing away her thoughts. There was no time for it. She should focus on the mission. She was here to catch the killer, she had a work to do…

 

_So why her mind was occupied with Gavin?_

 

Mia couldn’t help herself but just smile while watching him. Gavin The Asshole had developed so much since their first meeting. This time she could see the real, truthful Gavin - not the bossy macho who was only thinking about himself. Not the player with flowers and cheap alcohol, asking her for a date in such dated style. No. Mia could see a man who was slowly escaping his shell, who was becoming slowly open for positive emotions. And damn, she was proud of herself. Whatever was going around Mia, her side mission was always the same. Make people around her happy, pass the good, try her best… Mia could see that she started to change Gavin for better. With that, she knew that Gavin Reed wasn’t as bad as he had been portrayed himself.

 

Gavin could be an asshole, a lazy bastard, a prick who was ready to fight or insult Connor, Richard and Hank. He was a troublemaker, not without temper. That was before she kicked him badly and he started to behave… or at least he _tried_ whenever she was nearby. For a second Mia believed she shifted some gears in Gavin’s head, making him confused but open to new thoughts.

 

She couldn't help herself but recall his hilarious and blushing faces when she praised him or playfully smacked. She chuckled quietly, sipping at her coffee. Of course, the rest of the group had heard her noises and was now looking with curious eyes. Yet Mia's eyes were locked with Gavin's now, who started to be redder and more anxious under her gaze. The poor man believed he screwed up somehow but tried his best to hold her eyes. _Why he was so cute like that anyway?_ Mia wouldn't be herself if she hadn't played with Gavin a little, just as she got used to for past few weeks.

 

“I hope you didn’t add some weird pills into my coffee,” Mia said with a playful warning. For a second Gavin looked lost and even sad, but after seeing her smirk, he grinned as well, crossing his arms and leaning into his chair.

 

“Oh, no worries, just a love potion~” Gavin waved his hand nonchalantly and secretly winked, catching the glimpse of her blush before she gave a forced snort. Rest of the group groaned aloud. Yup, Gavin Reed was back with his stupid pick-up lines.

 

_What? He couldn’t help himself anyway~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and asks always appreciated! :3  
> * Visit my blog nikki-on-edge.tumblr for fanarts and more!  
> * Thank you Canadian_BuckBeaver for being my beta-reader, you are my hero!  
> * I will do my best to update story at least once in a month! Bear with me, please! QwQ


	6. Chapter Five: One step before you, detective

The days that followed went smoothly and quite nice to be honest. Everyone quickly forgot about the incident, choosing instead to focus on the case. Quickly they returned to work and some sort of routine. Hank was partnered with Connor, and Richard worked with Gavin while they worked outside, gathering more information and evidence. Whatever a homicide was reported, they were one of the first on the scenes. They had to check and make sure it wasn't linked with their killer. Mia, still recovering, would remain at the station but, with the newest technology, it allowed her to be with the team. Mia could be ‘hooked into’ Richard or Connor's eyes, see what they saw through the screen of her computer.

 

It was Friday again and both Hank and Connor had tried their best to convince Mia to come for dinner and drink, or at least to go home earlier due to her wounds, but she had refused. Instead, she had promised them to not to stay long after hours.

 

Being the workaholic that she was, it was no surprise that she had broken that promise, finding that almost everyone else had gone home for the night by the time she had decided to finish for the day.

 

To her surprise, Gavin and Richard were still in the office. She supposed that Gavin was attempting to catch up on their work, and assumed that Richard, an android with no need for rest, was waiting for Gavin. Fowler had explained to her one night that it was on his orders that they did. A last ditch effort for them to get along. So far, it hadn’t been working.

 

Mia couldn’t imagine their ‘life together’. The more that she thought about it, the more convienced she was that they were hiding something. Maybe they were crypto-gays? Or maybe it was a bromance? Or just partnership? Brotherhood? Frenemies? Whatever it was, it shouldn’t have concerned her at all.

 

But yet, there she was, thinking it over as if it was an important clue.

 

“Is there something wrong, Mia?” Richard’s voice brought her back to reality. Mia blinked a few times, shaking herself back to reality and feeling ashamed that android caught her staring at them. "It's nothing, just thinking…" Mia murmured, locking eyes on her computer.

 

She didn’t like being called lieutenant all the time. It was a title that she had not yet properly earned in her eyes, thus why she had encouraged her team to call her by her first name. Mia had allowed Gavin calling her ‘boss’ occasionally, as long as there was no venom behind it. She had even allowed Gavin to call her ‘sweetheart’ from time to time. It was a small endearment, one that she had even surprised herself by allowing him to call her. But it sent a small tingle in her heart…

 

A part of her heart that she had long since considered dead and cold.

 

Despite being recently called out on her daydreaming, Mia looked over at the RK900. Both Connor and Richard had to be the best androids that were produced by CyberLife. Connor was soft spoken, one that could calm a situation, and Richard… that intimidating robocop could send a massive chill down a criminal’s spine just by the glare of his wolfish eyes. His ‘bad cop' voice, as heard during some of the interrogations, was nothing to dismiss. It was a low and dangerous tone, almost seething as if burning from inside. Even Mia had chills when she had heard it for the first time, though he still didn’t scare her. Richard and the others were always nice to her, borderline too nice to her, at times making her sick with all their caring. She couldn’t complain but… sometimes it made her feel like the weakest in the group. The thinnest chain, the weakest link.

 

The feelings of suffocation only increased after she was shot.

 

Hank called Mia to make sure she was at home at 6 P.M. Connor walked after her most of the time, offering healthy snacks and informing her about her stress level. Richard offered work for her, helped her with her computer even if she had never had problems. Even Allen appeared more often in the DPD, taking her for coffee breaks. Everyone had doubled their efforts, now making her feel like a baby. All them just caring, making sure she was fine, not hungry and dehydrated, the list went on and on. Of course she was a young woman, everyone seemed to want to go easy on her, but she was a cop. A detective. A lieutenant. She was used to hard times, hard work. Her previous partner made her being like ‘a little terminator'.

 

Even Gavin had went above and beyond for her.

 

Even _that_ Gavin.

 

He smiled at her more often, offered her help, or brought tea without her asking for it. He could be strangely close to her but never invading her personal space too bad. What happened to that guy? The guy who had thrown a punch at her that first day? She found herself believing that he wanted to pay (sincerely this time) for that debt in any possible way. That was unusual but Mia couldn’t complain.

 

Yes. Seeing her vulnerable had made everyone change, even Gavin. Mia wasn’t with it. She always did her best to be strong, never show any weakness – just as her old partner used to teach her. **“Be above these feelings. They mean nothing. They are nothing. Just errors in your brain. Focus on what you have before your eyes. Don't create a false reality."**

 

Yes, this was easier said than be done, but whatever, oh _great_ teacher!

 

 **“How** **broken are you to not have control over yourself anyway?”**

 

These words were always echoing in her mind. These words used to be told by her old partner whenever she failed or gave up. These words used to put her in a worse mood than she previously had. Even being dead, her partner could make her suffer anyway, huh? Such an asshole. Mia did love him but, other times she wanted to kill him.

 

**...didn't you kill him in the end-**

 

Mia groaned quietly, grabbing her hair. It wasn't the best moment to think about the past. About _that_ case. **About that fucking mistake, it cost life of-**

 

_Stop it. Just fucking stop it._

 

Why was she always dwelling on things? Why couldn’t she just move on? Why did she feel so vulnerable all around her new group? Why was she ashamed of letting them see her weaknesses? It wasn’t a bad thing anyway – everyone had weakness but still! - she didn’t like it. Mia was too hard on herself anyway, and she couldn’t help it.

 

**What a poor, weak birdie.**

 

Yes. Mia knew she was weak but at least she tried her best. She believed that she was able to solve the new case. She believed that she could stop another psychopath. Even if it cost her own life, she would never regret it. Mia had enough sins beckoning to her already.

 

But what about Gavin? Wasn’t she responsible for him now?

 

Wait. Better question.

 

Why - the hell?! - had she been thinking about Gavin most of the time? That was frustrating! OK, somehow her vulnerability made Gavin being soft and actually nice so it wasn’t bad, right? Mia’s side mission was to help people, and she helped Gavin, right? ...or had she broken him? Oh no, better for them to not-

 

“Do you smoke?”

 

Mia snapped from her thoughts once again, this time her cheeks flushing with red. They had been staring at her, hadn’t they? She had been in that weird static mode again, hadn’t she? Damn you, Mia!

 

The girl sighed quietly, yet looked at Gavin. She could see he was just as tired as she was - or maybe even worse? - but he was smiling at her softly, curious eyes watching her carefully. Those grey, soft eyes…

 

Mia believed Gavin’s eyes would be her next weakness. She shouldn’t have had such many weaknesses!

 

Mia sighed again but nodded slowly as she looked at the clock. It was 8.40 P.M., Hank wouldn't have been happy if he had discovered her working so late. Mia shook head, trying to shush her inner voices. Just half more hour, and then you can drive home, she told herself. She looked at boys and smiled lazily.

 

“Let’s go for a one.”

 

**~*~**

 

Mia grabbed her bag and left in her car. Richard, ever caring, had tucked the girl in his jacket, ignoring her attempts to wiggle out. He explained that he didn’t need additional clothes, he was a robot, he couldn’t feel the cold, but she, being human and injured, needed to take better care of herself. Gavin offered her his cigarette and even a light. Mia was grateful for dim lights outside so the detective couldn’t see her blush.

 

There they were, at the parking, looking at the city's lights, having a break. Gavin, despite Mia’s protest, had her sit on the trunk of his car, ending the disagreement by grabbing her and lifting up like a toddler. Both Richard and Gavin leaned on both sides of Mia, staying close to her and protecting from the breeze. They were silent but it didn’t bother them. They could truly relax, calm their minds and just enjoy one another’s presence. Gavin let his eyes wander around the parking, stopping at Mia’s car. He smirked, puffing out the smoke.

 

“Why Honda?” Gavin simply asked, still couldn’t understand girl’s liking. There was a lot of cool and old cars, so why did she have to pick a small, sporty one? Mia blinked at the question, glancing at her car then at him. She quickly located his own car, pointing with her chin.

 

“Why Camaro?” Mia asked with the same tone as he did. Gavin rolled eyes and huffed, glancing at her and already waving with his hand. Mia had to stop herself from smiling wide. She enjoyed when Reed became like that, babbling and gesturing, as if making his point stronger, no matter about the topic.

 

“It’s a classic.” Mia smirked at the hint of irritation in his voice and she quickly answered, cheerfully, “And mine’s a hybrid~”. Gavin was taken back for a moment then he snorted, shaking head. The damn woman and her sassiness.

 

“You little bitch…”

 

Gavin let his tongue slip but he quickly realised his mistake, now standing upwards, truly ashamed and nervous. He tried hard not to see Richard’s yellow, warning light. “Fuck, s-sorry, I didn’t mean it, I just-!”

 

To Gavin and Richard's surprise, Mia just laughed, freely and genuinely. Damn, why her laugh was so cute and so contagious so they couldn't help but unconsciously smile on their own? Mia shook her head and gently hit Gavin’s shoulder, still chuckling a bit.

 

“I know, thanks~” Gavin blinked at her response, a bit dumbfounded.

 

"That… wasn't a compliment?" He said slowly, blinking at her. Mia only grinned wider.

 

“Oh, I know, but in your mouth, it truly was~” This time Richard chuckled quietly, truly amused by Gavin’s red and ashamed face. Once again, the little girl showed detective she wasn’t the one to play with, and - what's more - that she could bite back, in a smart way.

 

Gavin groaned and ruffled the hair on the back of his head as if trying to hide his blush. He even rolled his eyes, looking sideways but - once again - he couldn’t help but smile widely. Reed was glad for having such poor lighting around so both of his partners wouldn’t mock him for showing such soft side.

 

They spent thirty minutes outside. Gavin had offered Mia their third cigarette, but the girl declined. Two were enough for her anyway, two too many in Richard’s ignored opinion. Gavin attempted to hide his own and take her back into the building, but Mia insisted on staying and letting him have it. Gavin was surprised, but was more than happy to oblige. Soon he was puffing the smoke from his other cigarette.

 

Once again, they shared silence. Gavin locked his eyes with the city. He loved seeing it at night time, when all the lights were on, dancing on the buildings and making everything more alive. Richard was secretly watching him and Mia while occasionally looking at the sky. Mia had tucked herself in Richard’s jacket, occasionally yawning quietly. Gavin didn’t notice it, but Richard did. Yet android said nothing. He decided to patiently wait, deciding that he did not wish to be scowled at again.

 

Gavin was more than surprised when he felt a gentle weight on his shoulder blade. He immediately froze and slowly looked over his shoulder to see Mia’s forehead leaning on him. The girl seemed to be fighting with her sleepiness. Fuck, what was the time? They shouldn’t have let her stay for so long!

 

Gavin quickly threw his cigarette, gently and carefully turning around, arm already outstretched and ready to help her. “OK, boss, time for you.” He said softly to not scare her. Mia jerked a bit as if from surprise and the sudden cold air. She looked weakly around and groaned.

 

“Fuck, it’s too late, I can’t work more…” She murmured and sighed, slowly accepting her tiredness. Gavin only agreed, his hands about to wrap around her small frame and took bridal style when Mia suddenly slid from the car and stumbled on her feet.

 

Gavin wasn’t fast enough. As always Richard was faster, catching her. “I will take you home. You can’t drive in such state.” The android simply said. There was almost a secret softness to it. Gavin grinned ugly. The plastic prick learned fast, huh?

 

Mia tried to push Richard away but Gavin could see she was too weak and too tired. There was a dark flare of emotions in Gavin’s chest, ones that he couldn’t really identify. Even if Richard was already walking toward her car, Gavin still tried to fight for her, walking around and eyeing Richard suspiciously.

 

“I will take her home," Gavin suggested quickly, opening his arms.

 

“No need, detective.” Richard passed him and glanced down – his icy-blue eyes were glimmering mischievously with artificial light in the dark. Gavin felt a shiver running down his spine yet his eyes showed nothing. The detective didn’t like his android’s tone and pose anyway.

 

“Then I will follow you both and then take you home, _Richard._ ” Gavin tried hard not to sneer yet he failed.

 

“As I’ve said, no need, _detective_. I will catch a cab. It would be better for Mia if you didn’t know her address.” Android said with a triumphant smirk that made Gavin suck a breath. His fists immediately clenched hard, making his skin white.

 

“Listen, you _plastic_ -” Gavin started with a low hiss but dropped his angry mask when Mia chuckled weakly.

 

“That’s a good point, Richard…” She murmured, slowly falling asleep in his arms. A soft smile was on her face, the one that always made Gavin weak. Once again Reed could just melt at that sight, but their words hit him more than he wanted to admit. He lost his guard, lost his tantrum in that one second. Gavin felt bad, not trusted enough.

 

He wasn’t trusted enough.

 

“I’m… _not_ a sicko...” The man whispered softly and too brokenly to his taste, making Richard’s LED spun a constant yellow.

 

“Oh, you aren’t?” Gavin ignored Richard’s words, trying his best to ignore the android in front of him. No wonder he didn't see Richard's yellow LED blinking to constant red colour. Gavin didn’t care to even look at Richard’s lost expression. His grey eyes were locked on Mia. She gave the man a weak, tired smile.

 

“I’m fine, you too should go home…”

 

She sounded so weak. She was truly tired, always over-working herself. Gavin was impressed by her determination and stubbornness but also got angry whenever Mia decided to take care of work instead of herself. Connor was right, she deserved a better life. Something that wasn’t so exhausting and dangerous. Mia shouldn’t have been in the police force, even if she had a natural talent for it. She should have been in a better and safer place. Mia should have been around better people, those who truly cared for her.

 

Mia shouldn’t be with Gavin anyway.

 

Reed let out a quiet sigh and lowered head. There was no sense in fighting. Mia made that clear. She didn’t want his help.

 

Richard stood next to detective for a few seconds as if waiting for another attempt. To his surprise, Gavin seemed to have given up, a broken expression written on his face. If the situation had been different, Richard would have asked more questions, trying to understand why detective was so upset. But he couldn’t afford to lose another minute. Mia was weak and cold enough already. Android said nothing and passed Reed, walking towards the white car.

 

Gavin could only helplessly watch as the android settled Mia in the passenger seat and prepared to drive. Gavin could only watch, sorrow and distress slowly filling his body. His clenched fists turned white, he wanted to shout, to run, to rip that small smirk from Richard's face. He wanted to see a blue blood on his fists, to feel and heard the cracking metal under his furious fists. _That fucking plastic prick!…_

 

Gavin could only watch when the white car turned out of the parking and moved towards the main gate. He could only watch as the white colour disappeared in the darkness of the streets. He stood there, in the middle of empty parking, all alone in the darkness, with the unbearable feeling which he couldn’t soothe nor stifle.

 

Once again Richard was one step in front of him. Once again it was Richard who seemed to be better for Mia.

 

And Gavin hated it.

**~*~**

 

Richard should have felt better, he should have been proud of himself, he should have been happy, but he wasn’t. Richard felt… _wrong_. He couldn’t name what he was feeling but, whatever he felt, it was wrong.

 

He had already figured out that Gavin no longer cared about the bet back at the station. Gavin no longer cared about the money.

 

They both no longer cared about the money.

 

They both wanted to see Mia smile, make her laugh.

 

They had both started to care.

 

It was clear to Richard that Gavin couldn’t stand his current position, that he wanted more interaction with Mia. The man wanted more positives with Mia. But Richard couldn’t allow Gavin that. Even if it made Richard feel wrong, Richard couldn't let him be close to Mia. She deserved better person than Gavin. She deserved a better life...

 

Richard growled at himself, his hands tightly squeezing the leather on the wheel. What was that? What was that _feeling_? Sadness? Anger? Care? Jealous? Love?

 

...love?

 

Richard let his eyes slip to the body next to him. The sight of peacefully sleeping Mia soothed him in one second, his face showed a sad smile. Stars, he wanted to see more of her. Wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her dark beautiful eyes only on him…

 

“You reached the destination.”

 

Richard blinked at the GPS voice, quickly returning to reality. He looked around, finding himself on the outskirts of Detroit, closer to the remains of the forest but still in the middle of the recently urbanised area. A small bungalow was in front of him. The android quickly parked and moved out from the car, his eyes glancing around to catch every little detail. It was a habit to analyse the surroundings, make sure that the area was safe. It was a cloudless but chill night, dogs were barking. But it was calm and safe. At least Mia rented a house in a peaceful place.

 

Richard walked around the car, quietly opening the door and unbuckling Mia. She was still asleep, not even bothered. She had to feel safe if she let her guard down. It made android smile. Richard pulled her small body close to his, her weight meant truly nothing to him. And when Mia shivered at the cold, Richard wrapped his jacket more around her. It looked like a blanket on her. Damn, that was just adorable.

 

Richard grabbed her bag, locked the car with his free hand and quickly reached to open the front door. Home sweet home. The robot walked through the house in the dark, his night vision activated so he didn’t have to disturb the girl’s slumber.

 

The house was small but less cosy than convenient. Mia had only needed household goods such as fridge, washing machine, induction cooker, and dishwasher. Richard looked into the first room and, as he guessed, it was Mia's room. Unpacked boxes littered the room. There was a sofa under the wall, probably the place she was sleeping and actually living in as the rest of the house was empty. She didn’t have a TV, but a laptop was laying on the small coffee table. Her clothes and accessories were around, most of them still in suitcase or boxes. Seemed like she hadn’t unpacked herself fully, perhaps she believed that she would have been in Detroit only a short time.

 

Richard was about to move further when he heard a shuffle and immediately froze. Someone was in the house, how did he miss it? He quickly scanned the other rooms once again, finding a big fluffy being slowly moving on his way.

 

A giant cat stood in front of him, a beautiful Maine Coon, with dark brown fur and deep orange eyes. There was a red collar on his neck, a gold label had engraved BEO on the front side. The cat seemed to be surprised at first, not recognizing Richard at all, but then he saw Mia on android’s hands and meowed suspiciously.

 

“Hello there,” Richard said quietly, smiling down at the cat. A furry ball only waved his tail and ran into the room, jumping on the sofa. His orange eyes were glimmering in the dark, watching the android’s movements. Richard took him as a guide and followed after, placing Mia on tangled blankets, next to the cat. The girl let out a content sigh and stirred. Richard immediately froze, watching her carefully, but Mia dove into a deeper sleep, her arm instinctively wrapped on the cat who quickly nuzzled to her chest. Beo let out a loud content purr, happy for having his little human back in the house.

 

Richard had to smile at that. The familiar comfort and weight of the cat would help Mia sleep. He would like to sit and just stare but still had a mission to do. Android started to move around Mia quietly and carefully. He took off her boots, but hesitated at taking off her jeans. Richard couldn’t do that, that was an invasion of privacy. He also didn’t try to take off his jacket to risk waking her up. Mia would give it back to him tomorrow at work. All then that Richard could do was to untangle the blanket and tuck Mia in. There, should be fine like that. Mission accomplished. Richard sighed and let himself sit on the floor for a few minutes, next to Mia’s lying body.

 

He was listening to her deep breathing and was watching her soft expression. She looked so calm and so sweet, completely different than at work. The cat was purring next to her, laying sideways and heating up her stomach and chest. It seemed like two of them were close, the cat didn’t complain at her long work hours.

 

Not like Beo would talk and complain anyway, but Richard knew that their cat back home – Penelope - sometimes hissed at them when they returned at night, seemingly miffed that they left her be alone. Maybe because Penelope was a stray cat and this one was a Main Coone, able to work with children in a hospital? Such a perfect cat for Mia. Beo could help her with loneliness and anxiety. Richard wondered if someone bought Beo for Mia, knowing he’s going be a good partner for little lieutenant. A question for next time.

 

Richard looked at the clock. It was almost 11 P.M. He should be returning soon. Not like he was in rush but Gavin would be a shit to him if android let himself stay more than he should have...

 

Android blinked when he heard Mia’s little whimper. The cat instinctively touched her chin and started purring. Little vibrations were soothing her quickly. Richard smiled at that and - before he realised and stopped himself - he let his hand touch Mia’s hair. They were so soft…

 

The robot was intrigued by their colour. He wondered what was her natural colour. Black? Dark brown? Maybe blonde? Whatever it was, red colour somehow fit Mia, making her outstanding and easy to remember. Richard sighed quietly yet deeply.

 

“You always care for everyone but who will care for you?” He whispered, playing with her hair a bit. Beo meowed, looking at him with his shiny eyes. Richard chuckled and scratched cat’s head.

 

“You will, huh? You’re doing a good job already, buddy.” The black cat only purred, nuzzling to android’s hand for more pets. Richard allowed himself to stay like that for another two minutes, then he (hesitantly) stood up. His work was done here. He could go home…

 

But Richard wouldn't be himself if he hadn't accomplished his mission like 110%. Android moved to the kitchen, quickly glancing around. There wasn't much food but it should be enough. He grabbed plates and prepared cereal with dried fruits, a healthier option than those donuts that they brought to the station. He put the yogurt in the mug next to bowl and bottle of fresh orange juice. He found a small tray and put everything on it, taking and setting it on Mia’s coffee table, next to her laptop. For a moment Richard thought about leaving a message... Should he, or shouldn’t he, that was the question.

 

He smiled and quickly grabbed on a spare sticker, writing quickly. ‘You don't have to be at work so early. Rest a bit, eat breakfast and take care, lieutenant. R.'

 

There, good enough. Richard smiled and placed a sticker on the laptop. He checked the house for safety, another habit. Android let himself glance at Mia one last time and then he moved out, locking the door with a spare key. He would return it to her tomorrow anyway.

 

Richard ordered a taxi and drove home. During the ride, he couldn't stop smiling. He accomplished his mission but it was just more than the pure satisfaction that he felt. Once again, he felt alive.

 

_**~*~** _

 

Gavin was tossing on the bed, trying to find a good and cool place to sleep. He groaned whenever he looked at the time. Richard wasn’t home. He was still at Mia’s place. He should be home already, he should be… Was he planning to stay with her? Was he planning to watch over her? He couldn't. He fucking couldn't! Plastic prick!

 

Gavin hit the pillow with his fist, startling a cat on the windowsill. Penelope (as always) was judging him and his temper. The man just murmured at the cat, now rubbing his stubble in a nervous manner.

 

What the hell was going on with him? Why was he behaving like that? It wasn’t in his style! Why did he care so much? Since when he started to care so much?

 

Multiple voices were echoing in his head: Connor’s words at the hospital, Mia’s at the abandoned house, Richard’s at the parking lot… Gavin was exhausted. He just wanted to go to sleep. But he couldn't. First, he had to make sure that Richard was home. That he wasn't at Mia's place all night. That he wasn't trying to-

 

Speaking of the devil.

 

Gavin froze at the sound of unlocking the front door. Penelope let out a soft meow and quickly rushed – as always! - toward the android, escaping Gavin's room by a cracked open door. Stupid cat.

 

“Yea, fuck you too, traitor. Just leave me alone, like everyone else…” Gavin whispered the words more to himself than to his cat and sighed, now looking at the ceiling. He was listening to soft steps which stopped at his room. He heard that android opened the door and checked on him. He was used to that already, to that ‘mom mode' from his android, even if it did piss him off.

 

But this time the situation was different. This time Richard didn't behave like usually.

 

This time Reed heard that Richard didn’t leave and now was standing at the doorframe. He heard Penelope’s loud (and content) purring from android’s hands... But Gavin couldn’t care less nor bother himself with looking at that picture-perfect show.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Gavin heard that sweet voice and he swore he could see a grin on android’s face with his eyes of imagination. The detective just tsked, turning around.

 

“You woke me up, now fuck off, it’s late.” Reed spat but Richard only chuckled darkly, making detective hold his breath.

 

“ _You’re so pathetic, Gavin._ ” Android simply said and locked the door, disappearing with Penelope in his room.

 

Those words hit Gavin. He clenched fists on sheets, trying hard to not scream in anger. He knew he was pathetic, he had known it for so long, but hearing that from that android, ostensibly ‘his’ android, was like the additional fuel to him.

 

Fucking plastic prick. Fucking Richard. Fucking world. Fucking everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and asks always appreciated! :3  
> * Visit my Tumblr (nikki-on-edge.tumblr.com) or my DA (https://www.deviantart.com/nikkionedge) for fanarts and more!  
> * Thank you Canadian_BuckBeaver for being my beta-reader, you are my hero!  
> * I will do my best to update story at least once in a month! Bear with me, please! QwQ


	7. Hiatus!

*******

 

I believe I need to say something, explain my lack of activity here, on AO3...

 

I've been busy with school, work and projects, and I'm still running, trying to catch some time to even breathe... So I'm really sorry, to all of you who read my story and can't wait for an update. You need to wait a little bit more...

 

Good news, **I'm not going to abandon this story**. I will be back. During summer break definitely! So pretty soon~ *winks*

 

In the meantime, you can find me and follow on my:

* **Tumblr** (https://nikki-on-edge.tumblr.com/)

* **DA** (https://www.deviantart.com/nikkionedge)

* **Twitter** (https://twitter.com/NikkiOnEdge)

 

**Thank you all for the support and kudos! Really appreciate it! And thank you for your patience. You guys take care!**

 

See ya soon!

Nikki’s out!

 

(This note will be deleted later!)

 

*******


End file.
